The Truth Hurts
by Arikae
Summary: Sam never expected to be revisiting his memories of his buddy, Ben so soon after Darren Kovacs, but this is far worse than that day, because Sam's about to find out what really happened to Ben.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is what I believe could've happened in Kandahar. It's really far fetched, but this idea came to mind and eventually a full story came out of it. This takes place immediately after the episode, Behind the Blue line.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Flashpoint.**

**Warning: Not-betaed. There are probably a heap of spelling and grammar mistakes, so I apologise in advance. **

George Worthington received a letter from Afghanistan, from a girl named, Alaleh. She knew his son. They were close. He was based in her town during his second tour. He saved her from a group of insurgents that were randomly shooting through the streets. She told him about his son, how she fell in love with him and that he made her a promise to get her out of the country and back home with him, but that wasn't the reason she wrote to him. She wrote to him because his son had left a letter with her and made her promise that she would try to get it to his father if she ever received news that he had died. It had taken her two years before she finally trusted someone in the Canadian Army to deliver this letter without opening it. The soldier did just that and now George Worthington is holding a letter that will destroy the careers of two very powerful people within the army. The only problem was how he could do it without mysteriously disappearing from the face of this earth.

**Strategic Response Unit HQ**

"Hey." Jules greeted her ex-boyfriend softly. She was coming out of her change room. The change room that use to be just hers, but she now shared with Leah. It was sad to see the "Jules" sign come down, replaced by a "Women" sign. Jules was very proud of her sign, and so was her team.

Yesterday was a hard day for Sam. He couldn't save Darren Kovacs, an unstable soldier trying to save the last good thing in his life. Sam had a strong connection with this man. He did everything right, but there was nothing Sam could've said or done to save the ex-soldier. Darren Kovacs knew what he was going to do the moment he woke up in the morning and Sam was just unlucky to be the guy to help him finish it.

Sam smiled at Jules. It was amazing how Jules could say so much in that one word. _Hey…how are feeling? Hey…I'm here for you. Hey…I'm worried about you. Hey… _"Hey." He returned, just as softly and with just as much meaning and maybe more. _Hey…you are so beautiful. Hey…I love you. _Sam had only just walked in. After yesterday, the boss, Greg Parker, told him to come in whenever he wanted to or else take the day off if he needed to. Sam's apartment is a place to sleep, eat, and clean up. It's place to stay if he wanted to be alone, but today Sam didn't want to be alone. He wanted to feel a part of the team. Just yesterday, he almost left it, thinking he didn't belong, didn't deserve to be a part of the team, because when it counted most, he couldn't save the subject, just like he couldn't save Ben. Team one showed him that he belonged and that they wouldn't let him go so easily and so here he is now, ready to tackle a new day head on.

Jules gave him a gentle pat on the arm, "See you in the gym!" She said before leaving him to get change. Sam nodded at her and headed to his locker. He was a little late so nobody was there. He opened his locker and got out his gym gear; a grey shirt, black sweat pants and sneakers. Sam got changed quickly and neatly hung up his blue, light zip jacket, his jeans and dark blue polo shirt. He paused before closing the door. He had neatly arranged pictures of his team in the army there. The most significant one is the one of the three of them; Matt, Ben and Sam. They were brothers and now, only he was left. There were other pictures of his past, one's that gave him happy memories of his time in the army. Sam frowned when he finally noticed another picture underneath the army ones. It was a picture of Team One on the day Jules returned to their fold. Sam pulled it off the locker door and turned it around_. "We're more than a team, we're a family."_ Sam smiled, it wasn't signed but he recognised the handwriting. It was too neat and pretty to be any of the guys. Sam carefully placed the picture back in its place and closed the door.

"Hey, Sam!" Wordy, who was on the exercise bike, held out a hand to Spike on the treadmill. Spike handed over a twenty dollar bill. Sam shook his head.

"What was the bet this time?" Sam started stretching his legs and arms before moving onto the more strenuous exercises.

Wordy grinned, "Spike said you would take the day off, I told him you'd get right back into it today."

Sam chuckled, these guys could bet on anything. The same twenty dollar bill had been passed between them a number of times now. "Thanks for the confidence, Spike." Sam growled in good nature.

Spike put his hands up in the air, "Hey, it has nothing to do with my confidence in you. It's just that, if I had a chance to take the day off, I would!" then more seriously, "You know this team has full confidence in you."

Sam was taken by surprise by Spike's heartfelt comment. He paused his stretches midway and one by one took in each of his team members. Jules gave him a "I told you so," grin. Greg gave a fatherly smile. Wordy and Spike grinned at each other, congratulating themselves. Leah gave an understanding smile and Ed? Well, his team leader just shrugged, there was nothing left to say and he knew that Sam understood what this team meant to each other. Sam gave a smile that told the team that he understood and appreciated what they were saying. Then to break up the soppy moment, he chuckled, "You're such a girl, Spike!" Everyone but Spike cracked up laughing.

Spike's eyes were wide and incredulous. He turned to Wordy, "Next time it's your turn to say the sappy stuff!"

Wordy shrugged, "Next time I will…if I lose the bet." Everyone continued joking and doing their workouts. It was a new day and Sam couldn't have thought of a more fitting way to start it. He didn't know how quickly that could change.

It was almost 9.30 when the call came through. "Team One, hot call! Shots fired at 2605 Georgia Ave, West End!" Winnie announced in her urgent but professional voice.

"You heard the lady. Grab your gear!" Greg called out, unnecessarily because he knew his team were already geared up and ready. He led the team out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is what I believe could've happened in Kandahar. It's really far fetched, but this idea came to mind and eventually a full story came out of it. This takes place immediately after the episode, Behind the Blue line.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Flashpoint.**

**Warning: Not-betaed. There are probably a heap of spelling and grammar mistakes, so I apologise in advance. **

**West End**

It was a modest area, houses here were neat and pretty, all one story. A nice place to start a family; with the white picket fences and the pretty flower bushes planted along the fence. If a 911 call wasn't put out, nobody would know about the storm going on inside this house.

Team One stood outside the house. Greg Parker wasted no time in handing out orders. He turned to the uniformed police and pointed at all the neighbours standing at their doorsteps and on the road. "Set a perimeter, makes sure everyone stays away or in their house." The uniforms nodded and got to work. "Spike, we need eyes. Jules, get me as much info as you can about the residents of this house from the neighbours. Eddie?"

"Got it, Boss." Ed and Greg had worked together for so long, they didn't need words, "Leah, Wordy, get a camera in there. Sam, you're with me. We're going to move around back, see if there's a way to get in without the subject seeing us."

Everyone had their jobs and they knew what to do. Wordy and Leah moved to the left of the house while Sam and Ed moved to the right. The curtains were closed so Leah and Wordy had to wait for Greg's orders before working out what strategy to use to get eyes in the house. If the subject answered the house phone, then they could get a camera without the subject's knowledge, if the subject didn't answer, then Greg would announce that they would be throwing in a phone which calls for a less stealth approach.

Spike was in the truck, ready to do his magic once Leah and Wordy got a camera in. Meanwhile, he tried to do some research on the house. It was registered to a George Worthington. He had only just bought the house a month ago. His wife passed away, two months prior. Spike relayed this message to his team.

Sam and Eddie were at the back of the house, kneeling under a window at the back of the house, when the information came through on their headsets. Sam frowned at the name. He knew that name. He knew that name very well, but it can't be. It must be a coincidence. George and Worthington were common names. "Sam." He's in Vancouver, isn't he? He's there with Mrs Worthington. "Sam!" The urgency and concern in Ed's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked at Ed. "You with me?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah…yeah. I'm with you. Sorry."

"Something we need to know?" Ed asked, not willing to put anyone lives at risk if Sam's head wasn't in the task at hand. He would bench Sam if he needed to.

Sam hesitated, after yesterday, he didn't know if he should tell Ed, but this was his team. They put their lives in his hands and therefore were privvied to everything. "George Worthington…" He paused and looked at Ed, worried at what was going to happen when he revealed the information.

"_What is it, Sam?" _Greg's voice came over the head set.

Ed nodded for Sam to continue. Sam let out a frustrated breath, "Boss, George Worthington is Ben's dad." Only silence came after that bombshell. Jules had paused half way through talking to a neighbour.

"_You've got to be shitting me?" _Jules comment broke through the silence, earning a very unapproving look from the lady in her fifties, but Jules just ignored her. They have bigger problems than Jules offensive language.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to reason. "It's a common name. I could be wrong. Ben's parents live in Vancouver."

"How long since you've seen them?" Ed asked for everyone, his voice still calm as ever.

"Not since Ben's funeral, that was over two years ago." Sam admitted.

"_Okay, Sam. Sorry buddy, but after yesterday, I have to ask…" _Sam could hear the hesitation in his boss's voice.

"I'm good, Boss. I ain't the one negotiating." Sam responded, his voice was firm and confident.

In the truck, Spike and Greg looked at each other. Wordy and Leah did the same outside the front of the house. Jules wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all. Sam already went through this hell yesterday! They didn't expect this, not so soon. They weren't ready for it. Sam wasn't ready. "Sam," Jules turned away from the lady living across from Worthington, "No one will think any less of you if you sit this one out."

Sam smiled at the voice of the ever-so-understanding, Jules Callaghan. "I'm good, Jules. Family, right?"

"That's right…family." Jules smiled, glad to hear that Sam got her message. "I think he's good to go, Boss."

Greg nodded, he may not know what just happened between his profiler and sharpshooter, but he trusts them. However, it wasn't his decision. "Ed, it's your call."

Sam looked at Ed and Ed saw something in Sam that he hadn't seen before. It was confidence without the cockiness. It was unconditional trust. Sam has changed so much since joining the team. He knew that Sam would understand if he benched him today, but Ed also knew he didn't need to. They've brought their own personal experience to the job before and it never affected the way they worked. "We've wasted enough time, Boss. Sam's good to go. Let's do this." Just like that all the doubt dispersed and everyone returned to their job. Sam nodded his thanks to his team leader. Ed nodded back and indicated for Sam to pick the lock so they could breach as soon as they know where the subject is. They waited patiently.

Greg left the truck with the megaphone. Spike spoke into the microphone, "10.08am, Sergeant Greg Parker begins negotiation."

Bringing the megaphone to his mouth Greg called out, "This is Sergeant Greg Parker of the Strategic Response Unit. In about 10 seconds the phone is going to ring. Please pick it up." He lowered the megaphone, "Spike."

"Ringing now, Boss." Spike responded, calling the house number and patching the call through Greg's mobile. Meanwhile Jules voice came through his headset.

"_Spike, I'm not getting anything with the neighbours. I'm going to give you some registration numbers. Can you run them off?"_

Spike got a pen ready, "Give them to me, Jules."

Inside the house.

George Worthington started pacing the carpet in the lounge room. It was a simple room. No TV, just one office table and chair that was facing the window and the 2 seater lounge and an arm chair next to the table, facing the archway that led to the hallway.

George looked out the window when he heard sirens. Damn it! This wasn't supposed to happen. Why did he have to fight? The gun wouldn't have gone off if the jackass hadn't tried to fight for the gun. George got the upper hand and managed to tie up the jerk to the armchair with duct tape, he wasn't going anywhere and he would've got a confession out of him if it wasn't for the shot fired.

The phone was ringing. He didn't know what to do. "You should answer that." The man in the chair said, calmly, not showing any signs of panic. Of course he wouldn't. He was a highly decorated General now.

"Don't tell me what to do!" George yelled as he pointed the gun at his hostage. George looked at the phone. He carefully picked it up while keeping the gun trained on his hostage. "Hello."

"Hello." Greg's calm and friendly voice came through. "Can I start be saying thank you for picking up the phone? It tells us that you are willing to talk about what's going on?"

"You should all back off." George told him, his eyes still deadly with anger and aimed directly at the hostage.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't do that. The neighbours heard shots fired. Can you tell me if anyone's hurt?"

"No, no one's hurt." George replied, then added, "Not yet anyway."

"Okay, that's good. That's good that no one's hurt. Now, can you tell me what this is about?" George continued expertly with his negotiations.

"It's about this man telling me the truth about my son!" George yelled into the phone before slamming it down.

Greg grimaced and sighed. This wasn't going too well. Not only was the subject not responding but this very well could be about Sam's dead teammate…again. "Wordy, set up a snake cam."

"On it, Boss." Wordy replied. Leah and Wordy looked at each other with uncertainty. This case was getting much too complicated for their liking. "Let's get to work."

"Sam shouldn't be on the job." Leah whispered firmly.

"It's Ed's call." Wordy whispered back calmly, even though he was anything but.

Leah nodded, and got out the drill. Carefully and quietly she drilled a neat hole through the glass while Wordy got the snake cam ready.

Ed watched Sam's expression carefully. He could tell the boy was hurting. He debated whether he should take Sam off this case after all. Sam looked at Ed with so much pain in his eyes. "I understand if you bench me."

Ed nodded, "We still don't know if this is the same man. Like you said, the name's very common."

Sam smiled sadly, "We both know that the chance of such a coincidence isn't very high."

Ed admired the man in front of him. A year ago Sam wouldn't be able to handle this. Heck, yesterday, he wouldn't be able to, but today, he was a different man. Ed would kill to find out what happened between yesterday and today to make such a change. "I trust you, Sam. If you tell me you can do this, I'll trust that you can."

Sam nodded, appreciating how much his team leader believed in him. He didn't want to let Ed down, but this man was threatening to reveal a truth about Ben. Could he really trust himself to stay objective? He was about to answer when Spike's voice came through.

"_Ah…guys? We have a problem, well…another problem." _Spike's voice made Ed's lips thin in anger.

Greg sighed, what else could go wrong today. "What is it Spike?" Jules had just joined her Sergeant.

Spike rubbed his face with his hands, not believing the name on his screen that matched up with one of the plates Jules had given him. "One of the cars outside is registered to General William Braddock."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is what I believe could've happened in Kandahar. It's really far fetched, but this idea came to mind and eventually a full story came out of it. This takes place immediately after the episode, Behind the Blue line.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Flashpoint.**

**Warning: Not-betaed. There are probably a heap of spelling and grammar mistakes, so I apologise in advance. **

Wordy paused halfway through getting the snake cam in place. His closed his eyes, in disbelief at the information he was getting. "This is crazy, man!" He whispered harshly before taking a deep breath and continuing with his job.

Sam froze at the name. Ed looked over at him in shock. This can't really be happening. If they had any doubt about the man in the house being Ben's father, those doubts were just erased completely.

How is it possible that this is actually happening? Sam's brows knitted, his expression confused and angry and scared at the same time. What has his dad got to do with Ben? They've never even met. "Sam, you're gonna need to sit this one out." Ed's voice broke through. Sam looked up at him, not quite registering what's being said. "Sam?"

"What?"

Ed couldn't stand the confused look in Sam's eyes, like a scared and lost little boy. "I said you need to sit this one out."

"_Sam, Jules will take your place. Why don't you come over here and help me out with intel. We need to know everything about Mr Worthington and your father?"_

Sam gave an involuntary scoff at that, which made Ed worry even more. He was worried that Sam would go into shock due to information overload. "Sir," Sam spoke to Ed and into the headset, "Everything I've heard so far is news to me. I don't know what I can tell you that Spike can't with a computer."

Greg sighed, he couldn't even begin to understand what Sam was going through. "None the less, Sam, you'd be more useful here in the truck than where you are." He didn't want to say it, but he needed Sam to understand the situation, "You're no use to Ed in your condition, Sam. He needs level heads."

Sam looked at Ed. Ed didn't say anything. He didn't want to force Sam to stand down. He needed Sam to make the choice to leave himself. Sam didn't disappoint. "I'm standing down as soon as Jules gets here."

Greg smiled at the maturity Sam was showing. He nodded to Jules to take Sam's place. Jules wasted no time in moving along the side of the house to where Sam and Ed were waiting.

Jules didn't know what she was expecting when she rounded the corner, but she wasn't expected Sam to be so pale, like he was about to hurl. Ed stayed in his position, but keeping a steady hand on Sam's shoulder, trying to keep him grounded. Ed nodded to Jules to take up her position beside Sam. "You can stand down now, Sam. I've got Ed's back." Jules told Sam, no pity in her voice, just a statement. Sam nodded at her and got up. His legs were shaky and Jules worried he wouldn't make it back to the front of the house. Ed and Jules watched on with concern as Sam took a minute to steady himself, his back to them. Sam was aware his team mates had their eyes on him, worried about his state of mind. He took a deep breath and then pushed off the wall and made his way back to the boss.

Sam walked up to Greg. "Sir." Greg place a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

"_We got eyes." _Spike reported.

Greg gestured to the truck with a nudge of his head, "Let's see what we have." Sam hesitated before entering the truck, he wasn't sure he wanted to see what was happening in the house. "So what can we see?" Greg leaned over to look at the image on the computer screen. Sam stood behind Spike. The screen showed a man in his fifties tied to a chair. His arms were duct taped to the arms of the chair while his ankles were restrained the same way. There was also tape around the man's upper torso. The subject looked much older, but Sam knew he wasn't. The pass two years had taken a toll on the man. He held a gun in his hand and was pacing up and down the living room. His hands were visibly shaking. He had his back to the window so that he could keep an eye on his hostage, who was diagonally opposite and the hallway on his right. "That's not good. There's not much you can do, Ed, even if you do get in. There's only one way into that room and he'll spot you easily. Do we have sound?"

Spike nodded and brought up the volume.

"I don't know what you're expecting from me." Sam heard his dad say.

George stopped pacing abruptly and pointed the gun at the General's head. Sam could feel his heart stop at that moment. It seemed to start again when Greg put a hand on his back. "Sniper breathing, Sam." Sam nodded and did as he had been taught.

"I WANT THE TRUTH! HOW DID MY SON DIE?"

Sam frowned at that. "I don't…" His voice faded off, not quite understanding the question George asked his father.

"You don't what, Sam?" Greg asked. Spike turned a little and looked up at his friend, concern written all over his face.

Sam's line of sight passed between the two, his eyes filled with worry. "I don't know why he's asking that. I was very honest with him. I've always been honest and open about what happened. He knows I was the one that pulled the trigger that day."

Greg nodded, agreeing that the question was unusual. "Okay, we're gonna get him back on the phone. Spike?"

"Done." Spike said after tapping a few keys on his computer. Sam watched the monitor as George swung around at the sound of the phone. He let it ring.

"Are you going to answer that?" The General asked, snobbishly. Sam shook his head. His dad was going to get himself killed with that attitude of his.

"SHUT UP!" George yelled at him before picking up the phone. "Hello!"

"Hello again, Sir. I'm just calling to ask if there's anything you would like me to do for you?"

"You're wasting your time, Greg. This man knows exactly what he's done and he's going to admit it today or I will blow his brains out!" George screamed, his voice cracking from all the emotion.

"Sir, can you tell me your name?" Greg asked, even though he already knew. If a subject was willing to tell you their name, they're more likely to listen and talk.

"It's George, but I suspect you already knew that with all your fancy equipment." George was swinging the gun around as he spoke.

Greg smiled at that, "You're a smart man."

Sam nodded, "Ben use to say that there was nothing going on in the world that his dad didn't know about."

"So you must keep up with the news?" Greg enquired, trying to make a connection somehow.

"Ben was an only child. He and his dad were so close." Sam continued.

"You must miss your son a lot. You know I have a son, but I haven't seen him in eight years." Greg knew this was the only way to connect with this man. "I know I miss him a lot."

Inside the house, George had calmed down a little and lowered his gun so that he was no longer waving it around. He wasn't looking at the General or anything for that matter. He had his forearms to his face, trying to stop the tears from coming. This was not how today was supposed to go. George wiped his eyes and took a deep breath, pulling himself together. "But he ain't dead, is he?"

Greg knew he lost the connection then. "No, no, he's not dead. He lives with his mother."

"Then you still have a chance to see him again." George told him.

Greg looked at Sam in defeat. It's not working. "That's right. I do."

"Words of advice, Greg, go see your son before he's torn from your life for good." George said with so much yearning. Sam could tell that he was wishing that the roles were reversed and that his son was alive, just not with him.

Greg nodded, "That's good advice, George."

"You know…I would wish that this man could suffer the way I'm suffering now, the way my wife suffered. She died from a broken heart. She never recovered from her stroke after the funeral."

Sam grabbed hold of the back of Spike's chair when he heard that. He was close to breaking down. He remembered that day.

_Sam approached the couple and told them the truth about what had happened to their son. The army had told them that it was friendly-fire, but they didn't know it was their son's best friend that was holding the rifle. Mrs Worthington slapped Sam straight across the face and then again and again and Sam stood there and took it. It was when she went for her fourth strike that George stopped her. "It's not Sam's fault, sweetheart. He was following orders. You know how much Sam loved our son, they're best friends. Ben was just at the wrong place at the wrong time and Sam is suffering for it." Sam couldn't believe how understanding George was. Ben had told him about his dad and Sam had met the family a couple of times, but Sam had a renewed respect for this man right then and there. However, Ben's mother wouldn't listen, she struggled and screamed and cursed until a couple of family friends helped to drag her away. "I know you didn't mean it, son. I know it ain't your fault, but seeing you will just cause us all too much pain. I appreciate you coming today, but please, don't come again." With that George left Sam standing there alone with tears streaming down his face._

He didn't know that Mrs Worthington had a stroke that day. More blood on his hands.

He was pulled back from his memories when George continued, "I would wish that he could feel my pain these past two years, if it didn't mean that that would be wishing death on Sam."

Sam took in a shaky breath at that. Tears had finally escaped Sam's eyes. He had been trying to keep it together, but hearing those words from George made it all almost unbearable. "Hey Sam, you better sit down." Spike got up from his seat and moved Sam until he dropped into the seat. "Drink this." It was Spike's energy drink. Sam absently took it and sculled it down. Not even taking a breath. Spike looked at his boss, silently asking what they should do.

"_Sam, you should leave this scene. Leave it up to us, we can handle it. We'll get your father out safe." _It was Wordy, always the wise one. The one they could all turn to for advice.

"_Wordy's right, Sam. We promise that we will get the General out."_

Sam's eyes came back into focus after hearing the promise. That wasn't what he wanted. "Can you promise that you'll get George out alive?" Sam asked the team. Everyone went silent. "I thought so. Anyway, there's one thing everyone's forgetting. George seems to think there's more to Ben's death and if there is, I want know what it is." Suddenly, Sam felt stronger. He looked at the man on the screen. He wanted to protect him, to tell him that he had to keep living for Ben's sake. "Let me talk to him, Boss."

Everyone started talking at once…

"_That's not a good idea."_

"_Sam…"_

"_No way."_

"_You're too close to this."_

"_You can't be objective."_

Sam waited until his team stopped talking. "I'm not going to make the same mistake I did yesterday. I just want to know the truth. The same thing George wants to know. It can't be a bad thing if we both worked towards the same goal, could it?"

"It can if you let your feelings for your dad take over." Greg reasoned.

Sam smirked. "Sir, you don't know my father, do you? We've never gotten along. The only time he smiled at me was when I joined the army. He's not my dad, he's my father. He taught me not to let any personal feelings get in the way of anything. I don't plan to disappoint him today." Sam's expression was stoic at best. They all knew Sam never got along with his father, but to be this emotionless towards the man who gave him life, this they did not know.

"What do you think, Ed?"

Ed looked at Jules and Jules shook her head, not knowing what the right thing to do was? Were they stopping Sam because it was policy or were they purely trying to protect him? They've all got themselves into a situation that was too close for comfort. Jules had pointed out that they were all human and bringing their own personal life to a situation was a part of the job, but relating and actually being involved were two very different things.

Ed tried to look at the situation objectively, "By the sound of what George is saying, he would never hurt Sam. If anything, he cares for him. Why not give Sam the chance to talk him down? Sam is the only one here that can connect with him. Spike can always cut Sam off if you think it's going wrong."

Sam looked at Greg, waiting for a response and silently thanking Ed for his support. "It's not George we're worried about Ed."

"I know, but let's give Sam a chance. Like Sam says, they'll be working towards the same goal." Ed reasoned.

Greg studied Sam's face for a few seconds before nodding, "Okay, Sam. You've got this one, but you stay in the truck where I can keep an eye on you. Got it?" Sam nodded, "And I'll be staying close so that I can take over if I see the need for it." Again, Sam nodded. "Okay, go." Greg handed Sam the mobile.

Sam took it with shaking hands and held it to his ear. "Hello? Mr Worthington?" They could see the surprised look on George's face and body language at hearing the voice. "It's Sam, Sir."

"Sam?" Sam saw his father sit up straight at hearing his name and then promptly starting scream.

"Sam! Get me out of here. This mad man is trying to kill me…" He continued but Sam blocked him out, he didn't need his father making this harder for him.

"Mr Worthington? Can you do me a favour? If you have any duct tape left, can you place a strip over my father's mouth?"

Despite the situation, George chuckled. "Give me minute." Greg, Spike and Sam watched as George picked up a role of duct tape and ripped off a strip. He stuck it over the mouth of the struggling General then went and picked the phone back up. "How's that?"

"Much better, Sir." Sam could imagine his team smirking at what just happened.

George sighed, "What are you doing here, Sam? I didn't want you to be a part of this. Did the SRU call you in? You know, because it's your dad and all?"

Sam smiled at the protective father on the screen. "No, Sir. I'm on the SRU. My team was called out to the scene."

George couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune. Ben's letter had said to try and keep Sam out of this. "Sam, do me a favour and dismiss yourself from this case. Leave here and don't ask anyone about it. Just forget today ever happened."

Sam closed his eyes, trying hard to keep his voice under control. This man who he had only met three times at the most was trying to protect him in a way that his father never did. "I'm sorry, Sir. I wish I could, but you see, the people surrounding your house, they're my family," Greg smiled at him, while Spike put both hands on Sam's shoulder and gave a friendly shake, both of them telling him they felt the same way.

"_That's right, Sam. No matter what happens today, your family has your back." _Wordy told him through the headset.

"They're my family and families don't keep secrets. Even if I agree to walk away, if I ask, they will tell me."

"Then don't ask."

Sam chuckled, "Sir, you said this has to do with Ben's death. You know as well as anybody else, the guilt I've been carrying around since that day. If there is another side to the story, I need to know."

"The truth ain't going to make you feel better, son. In fact, it'll do just the opposite. Ben didn't want this for you." George begged him.

"I can't run away from the truth, Sir. Please, tell me what you know."

"_Boss, Jules and I are inside the house."_

"Hold your position, Eddie. I think we need to let George get this out; otherwise he may kill the General or take his own life. We can't afford to have either happen." Greg told him and the team. They understood. They all knew that they would lose Sam if they let either of these men die.

"_Copy that, Boss."_

"Sam, as soon as you hear what really happened to Ben, your world as you know it will turn upside down. Can you handle that?"

"With all due respect, Sir, you've already done that and I think I'm handling it pretty well right now."

"Oh Sam…" George took a seat on the couch, finally tired of all this.

"Sir, please." Sam begged.

George nodded, "Okay, but on one condition."

"What's that, Sir?"

"You come in here and read the letter for yourself."

Sam sat up at that, surprised at the request. He looked at Greg who was shaking his head. Sam swallowed, "Sir, I'm sorry, but two minutes ago, you didn't want me anywhere near here and now you want me to come inside?"

"You're determined to know the truth, Sam. If you're going to find out what your father did, then I want him to be able to see your face when you find out what a despicable human being he really is. That's my offer. Take it or leave it." George hung up the phone. Sam looked at the phone, then turned to the computer monitor. "You cost me my son, now it's your turn."

Everyone heard the threat. _"You can't go in there, Sam. He's going to kill you." _Leah objected over the comm.

"_Leah's right, Sam. You can't risk it. We all heard him. He wants to kill you in front of the General." _Sam could hear how distressed Jules was.

"_Boss, I think it's time to move in." _Ed gave his opinion.

"Sam, you can't do it." Spike begged his friend, "I can't lose another friend so soon."

Sam looked up at his brother-in-arms and chuckled, "You're very girly today, buddy" Spike just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Look, I know you guys are worried about me, but you heard the man. From the moment he decided to do this, he was determined to protect me from it. Does that sound like a man that wants to kill me?"

"_but…"_

"Jules, you're the profiler, from what you've heard so far, is that man a murderer?" Sam asked her.

Jules and Ed were in the hallway at the back of the house. Staying low and quiet. Jules closed her eyes and tried to remember everything that has been said until now. His tone had notably come down, softer, since Sam got on the phone. Everything he's said only showed a fatherly protection towards Sam, not anger. At times he was even begging Sam to leave. Jules sighed and looked at Ed as she answered Sam in defeat, "No."

Ed nodded his approval at her honesty, she could've lied and said yes, just to protect Sam, but she's a professional and this is her job. "Boss, we could let Sam in as long as he stays behind me. He tries to move and I'll shoot him myself." Jules grinned at him.

Greg rolled his eyes, but he knew how serious Ed was. "Sam, are you sure you can handle this?"

"Boss, haven't I shown you so far that I can?" Sam asked in return.

Greg smiled and nodded, "Yes, yes you have. Okay, let's do this, but you do exactly as Ed tells you to."

"Yes, sir!" Sam got up and turned to Spike. The concern for his safety was undeniable. "Do you have another one of your drinks? I think I'll need it."

Spike nodded and reached under the table for another powerade. "Here, but you owe me two now. So you better come back alive."

Sam took the drink and drank it all in one go. "Thanks, buddy. I'll see you after." They bumped fists to seal the promise.

Greg led Sam out of the truck. He dialled the house phone again and this time it was answered straight away. "George, I'm sending Sam in now, but he will be fully protected. My man, Eddie is in the hallway. He'll be coming into view right about now." Right on cue, Ed appeared in the archway that leads into the hall. George stepped over to the General and stood behind him, the gun at his temple, daring Ed to make a move. "He's not going to do anything but protect Sam." Greg looked over to the front door where Wordy had already picked the lock and opened it for Sam. "Sam's going to be coming through the door now." Greg made sure every step was made clear to George so that he wasn't taken by surprise at any point which may spark a panic.

Wordy opened the door and signal Sam to enter, "Stay safe." Sam nodded as he passed his brother. Wordy prayed that this was not a mistake. None of this was by the book, if anything happened to anyone, this team would be in a full scale investigation.

Sam saw Jules who was standing just out of sight of the living room. _Be careful, _she mouthed; though there was so much more she wanted to say. Sam nodded and then turned and placed his left hand on Ed's right shoulder.

"Remember our deal, Sam."

"I will." Sam moved slightly to the right so that he could see his father and George. "Hello, Mr Worthington."

"Hello, Sam." George's voice was warm and welcoming. He nodded at Sam's uniform, "Those fatigues suit you much better than the army's did."

Sam gave him a small smile understanding the meaning behind the words, "Both uniforms mean a lot to me. They just represent a different part of my life. I'm comfortable in this one."

"Comfortable?" George looked at him with a shocked expression, "Heck, they look like they were made for you." He shook his head, "I don't know, somehow the army uniform looked like a straight jacket on you." He nudge Sam's father with the gun, "And I'm pretty sure that this man admitted you."

Sam couldn't help but enjoy the look on his father's face at this comment. "You have a way with words, Sir."

George nodded sadly, "My wife use to tell me that all the time."

"Ben and Matt made joining the army worth it. They were my best friends, my brothers. I miss them." Sam choked on the last three words.

"I know you do, son. I read about how close you three were in the letters Ben wrote home. You've saved his life plenty of times."

Sam smiled sadly, "Somehow that doesn't seem to matter, because I'm the one who took his life in the end."

George shook his head and nodded at a piece of old, brown paper on top of the table. "You may be the one that pulled the trigger, but you weren't the one who murdered my son."

Sam frowned, _murder?_ That sounded a bit much. He felt Ed inch to his right so that he could reach the worn out letter. Once it was in Sam's hand, Ed stepped back a couple of steps, making sure Sam was still behind him. Sam looked at the letter and then at George, curious.

"Go ahead, Sam. Read it."

Sam shook out the letter with his right hand, his left still holding onto Ed. He was about to start reading when a muffled protest came from his father. Sam looked up from the letter. His father's face was going red with anger and…and an emotion Sam had never seen in his father's face…ever…fear. Sam watched as George leaned down and spoke in his ear, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "What's the matter? Worried your son will finally learn the truth about Colonel Badass?" George gave a very satisfied smile. "This is your fault, if you had just done as I'd ask and not fight me, your son wouldn't even be here. This could've all been dealt with quietly. Now it's your turn to suffer."

The General's eyes turned from anger to pleading. He was begging Sam not to read the letter. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I have to read this." Sam's eyes returned to the letter. He read it in his head, not wanting everyone to hear his best friend's last words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This is what I believe could've happened in Kandahar. It's really far fetched, but this idea came to mind and eventually a full story came out of it. This takes place immediately after the episode, Behind the Blue line.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Flashpoint.**

**Warning: Not-betaed. There are probably a heap of spelling and grammar mistakes, so I apologise in advance. **

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you and mom, but if you're reading this letter, then I am dead. I'm not sure what story they will concoct to cover my death but please don't trust them._

_I'm so sorry I have to leave this burden with you, but I can't tell this to anyone in the army because I don't know how far up this goes and the more people I tell, the more will die. One night, after the boys went to bed I left the tent. I couldn't sleep. I knew there was something wrong because there was nobody on sentry duty. I was going to wake up Sam but that's when I noticed movement in the armoury. There were two men moving boxes of firearms into their truck. They weren't Canadian soldiers. They were insurgents and one soldier was supervising them._

Sam's eyes widened at this, Ben stumbled over something big, something he never thought a soldier could commit…Treason. Sam looked up at his father in disbelief _What have you got to do with this?_ He didn't want to read on, but it was like the piece of paper was a magnet, forcing his eyes to continue reading.

Ed didn't like this. Sam's grip on his shoulder had tighten, his weight, heavier, as if he was using Ed as support rather than just a shield. "Sam, how you doing, buddy?" No answer. "Sam?"

"_Ed, he's still reading and by the look on his face, his not liking it. I'm not sure we should let this continue." _Jules informed her team.

"_We don't have a choice at the moment, Jules. We pull Sam from this and it could escalate the situation. Until it comes to a point where Sam loses control, we can't pull him out." _It was Greg's voice, still calm and reasonable, even when one of his own was in trouble.

"_Yes, Sir." _Ed and Jules said simultaneously.

_I slipped back into our tent. I couldn't sleep. I thought about telling Sam, but this was big and I didn't want him involved. During the next few weeks I tried to gather as much information as I could. I've written everything down in my note book. Dates, times, and names of people involved. _

_Dad, I tried to be discrete but I think someone knows that I've been sneaking around. Our team's had so many close calls in the past week. Sam's instincts managed to keep us safe but I have this feeling that someone's trying to take me out and he doesn't care if he takes out my team with me._

_I can't trust anyone except Sam, but I can't tell him what I know. He'll never be able to handle it. That is why I am leaving this letter and everything I have about this with Alaleh. She's a special girl, Dad. I was hoping I could bring her home to you and mom, but I'm not sure I can even get home now. _

_Dad, promise me that you'll make sure the people I've listed will get their day in court and pay for what they've done to our country. And if you can, please keep Sam out of this. Please try your hardest to protect Sam from all of this. He's my best friend. We've already lost Matt, and he's about to lose me. He's going to be a mess and he doesn't need to be involved in this._

_I love you, Dad and tell mom, I love her too. Tell her I'm sorry._

_With love from your son,_

_Ben._

Sam hands were shaking so badly the letter slipped from his hand and the breeze from the door blew it towards Jules. Jules picked it up. She looked up at Sam and saw that he was trying to hold himself together. He still had one hand on Ed's shoulder, his other hand rubbing his eyes. When Sam finally thought he got his emotions under control again, he took a deep breath through his nose and looked up. His eyes zeroed in to his father's. "Sir, I need you to tell me something." Sam didn't take his eyes off his father as he spoke.

George nodded, he knew what Sam was about to ask. "Yes, Son, your father's name is on the list." Sam's face screwed up in pain. He put a hand over his mouth to stop the scream he wanted to let out, but he controlled himself just as quickly as he let himself go.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I'm an officer of the law and a man is presumed innocent until he is proven guilty in this country." Sam put up a hand up when George was about to protest. "I'm not saying Ben's lying, but he's my father, Sir, I have to give him the benefit of the doubt. I have to give him a chance to defend himself." Sam still hadn't taken his eyes off his father until now. "Please, Sir." The words came up as a desperate plea.

"_Sam, we're all blind here. What's happening?" _Greg's asked. He was inside the truck watching the scene play out.

Sam didn't answer, but Jules did. She knew the letter was for Sam's eyes only but the team needed intel into why this was all happening and how to help Sam. "Boss, the General may be involved in a cover up and treason." Sam's head swung to Jules. Jules saw betrayal and shock. "I had to Sam, you know I did." It hurt her to think that she betrayed Sam and Sam was still clear-minded enough to see it.

"I understand."

Jules nodded. "Sir, I'm coming to you." She didn't want to leave Sam, but one look at Wordy at the door told her that he had his back. She left the same way she came in.

George knew it was time to let this man in front of him talk, after all this was what he wanted in the first place. He reached around the General's head and ripped off the duct tape, feeling a little satisfied knowing it hurt. The General's face was no longer scared, it was red with anger. Without even waiting for Sam to talk he started yelling at him. "What kind of a police officer are you, letting this man do this to me! I'm your father, not just one of your subjects! I knew this job was wrong for you, but you wouldn't listen, would you? When will you learn that your father knows best?!"

Ed was tempted to shoot the General right then and there and let this day be over with. This man wasn't a father, Ed should know, he's a father himself and no matter how frustrated he got with Clark, he would never talk to his son the way General Braddock was talking to Sam.

"With all due respect, Sir, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sam shocked his entire team with his outburst. Sam didn't see it, but Ed smiled at the shocked expression on the General's face. Obviously, Sam had never shown any disrespect in front of him before.

"What did you just say to me?" The General's tone was dangerous.

"You heard him, General and I would take his advice. You do still have a gun to your head." Ed advised him in a condescending tone. He ignored the glare he got from the man in the chair. George nudged him with the gun to emphasise Ed's comment. General Braddock knew when he was beat.

"Sir, there are some damning accusations in the letter Ben wrote to his dad. Please tell me it's not true." Sam spoke in a calm and slow tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The General denied.

"LIAR!" George's grip on his gun tightened.

Ed took aim, ready to take out the subject. "Sir!" Sam put a hand out in front of him to gesture stop as well as showing he was no threat. "Sir, you want the truth and so do I. Please don't kill him until we find it." When George relaxed a little, Sam made another gesture with his hand. "Sir, Ed's job here is to take you out if you do anything that tells him you will shoot. The way you're hold your gun, that tells Ed that you want to kill. Now, I don't want you to die. You're a good man, trying to fulfil his son's last wish, and I know Ben didn't want this. He doesn't want you to die. Please lower your gun. My father isn't going anywhere, you got him tied down good."

George's eyes moved from Sam to Ed. Ed's eyes were sure and his hands were steady. George knew what Sam was saying is true; Ed wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger. He nodded and lowered the gun to his side. "Thank you, Sir."

"That's good, Sam. You did real good." Greg said from his position in the van. He was still a little shaken from what he had just read in Ben's letter. If it was true and the General was involved in treason, this goes way beyond what they usually handled. Greg took off his headset and got the others in the truck to do the same. "Spike, contact CFNIS, inform them of the situation." He didn't understand why George didn't go to them in the first place.

"How much do I tell them?"

Greg paused and thought about that, "Tell them we have a situation involving a Canadian Army General and possible treason. We'll keep them informed."

"On it."

"Jules, what's your take on the situation?"

Jules forehead was riddled with worry lines, "I'm more concerned about what we're about to find out from the General."

Greg agreed, "Me too, but let's see how this plays out." He put his headset back on.

**CFNIS**

Agent Jonathan Schmidt knew something was wrong when he heard two agents were dispatched to take General Braddock into custody. This was bad. He couldn't be sure how much evidence there is but if the General is going to be arrested then they needed to be careful.

"Sir…" Schmidt said as soon as his phone call was answered.

"I know." General Corby answered in a deadly voice. "You need to get out of the agency right now. I'll call you later with instructions. This has to do with Ben Worthington's father."

"How did you know that?"

"I found out he had a visit from a soldier a couple of months ago, that delivered him a package."

"You think Ben Worthington managed to get evidence sent over there."

"Yes, and he must keep it on him at all times, because I've already sent people to turn his house upside down. I'll call you later today."

"Yes, Sir." With that Agent Jonathan Schmidt left the agency without a word to anyone.

**West End**

Sam shook a little less after receiving his boss's approval. "Sir, tell me the truth about Ben's death." He asked his father.

The General smirked. "You know, son. I've been protecting you from this but if you insist, here it is. The truth is Ben was the one committing treason, he was the one smuggling fire arms!"

"Lies! Lies! How dare you taint my son's name to save yourself?" Again George was escalating. The gun was rising again. Sam could feel Ed ready to fire. Sam tried to see past his shock and tears, to come up with some wise words to stop what was about to happen, but he couldn't, so he did the only thing he could think of to do. Sam pulled his gun and shot in the air, then pointed the gun at his father. George froze. His gun hadn't risen above half way. Ed still had his gun pointed at George, but Wordy came out from behind the wall and was pointing a gun at Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This is what I believe could've happened in Kandahar. It's really far fetched, but this idea came to mind and eventually a full story came out of it. This takes place immediately after the episode, Behind the Blue line.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Flashpoint.**

**Warning: Not-betaed. There are probably a heap of spelling and grammar mistakes, so I apologise in advance. **

"Sam, put down your gun." Wordy ordered calmly.

"No." Sam replied, "I'm sick of this. We're not going to get anything out of my father. He's a stubborn man. I should know and I'm not going to let anyone shoot Ben's dad. Mr Worthington, this is how it's going to go."

"Sam…" Ed warned.

"No!" Sam interrupted him, "This is how it's going to happen. Mr Worthington, Sir, I need you to put down your gun. I know my dad, he's not going to tell you anything, but he will tell me. I can't get him to tell the truth without you threatening to kill him at every turn."

"_Sam, put your gun down."_ Sam ignored Greg.

"_Sam, you don't want to do this!"_

"_Sam, buddy…"_

Sam closed his eyes and yanked out the headset.

"Sam, don't make me do this." Wordy knew the rules. If Sam pulled the trigger, he would have to take Sam down. Sam wished he could tell them that he wasn't going to do anything stupid, but right now, he didn't think he could promise that. He just hoped his plan worked.

"He will talk if he doesn't want to die." George told them.

"No, he won't, because he knows that if he gets you angry enough to try and shoot him, Ed will kill you. He will use my team against you, because that's the kind of man he is and I'll be damned if I let that happen." George shook his head, he knew he was losing but he couldn't give up. He had to do this for Ben. "I know what you're thinking, Sir. You can't let Ben die for nothing, but I promise you, now that I know what Ben died for, I won't rest until I find out the truth." George was tired now. It's been over two years of hell for him. Maybe he should leave this to the young man. "Please, Sir. As soon as you put down the gun, Ed will have no choice but to turn his gun on me, because that is protocol and with you no longer a threat, my father can't push your buttons and make you do something we'll all regret."

"I can't let you throw your life away for me, even if it is for Ben. Ben wouldn't want this." George said through his tears. "Ben told me so much about you in his letters. So much in fact that I feel as if I know you as well as my own son. I can't let you do this."

"Well then, Sir. We're at a bit of a bind, aren't we?"

Greg's voice came through the team's headset. "Son of a bitch." Greg shook his head, "I swear Sam, you and I are going to have a long talk after this." Spike was laughing, Jules didn't know whether to be angry or proud of him. Ed and Wordy had to keep a straight face but they were both agreeing with the boss. They suddenly realised that Sam had not lost his mind and knew exactly what he was doing.

"Sam, put down your gun. You and I both know that if I have to turn my gun on you, that's the end of your career." Ed tried to help the situation along.

"Ed's right, Sam. You worked hard to get to where you are. Don't throw it away."

"Don't you see guys? I don't have a choice. I can't let either of these men die. One's my father and the other one's a man that I respect even more than my father." The team knew that the emotions and words were not an act. The General was still too shocked at seeing his son hold a gun at him to even respond to that comment. "Sir, please put your gun down."

"This team is your family." George understood.

Sam nodded, "That's right. You see, Ed and Wordy here are the big brothers I never had, the ones that would've protected me from the General and his need to control me." The team didn't like the sound of that. It almost sounded as if the General's been abusive towards Sam. They wanted to know more, but that would have to wait. "Greg, he's like a really cool uncle. I can always go to him whenever I need to and never feel like a burden. Spike's in the truck. You haven't seen him, but he's my annoying little brother." Spike rolled his eyes and shook his head, all with a smile on his face, "He's the smartest guy I know and he'll never let me forget it. Leah, she's tough as nails. Word of advice, she's right outside the window, don't get her angry. She's not very big, but she'll take on any of us in a heartbeat." Sam's voice softened at the next person, "Jules…"

Jules held her breath, she was worried Sam will reveal their true relationship, that he would say what they meant to each other, but on the other hand, she wanted to hear it. "Wow…Jules. Well, she's just amazing." Sam had a wistful smile at this name and George knew that smile. It was love. He knew it, because he knew that was the smile he had on his own face whenever he thought about his wife.

"Amazing?" Spike complained in the car, "Why does she get amazing? How about the rest of us?"

"Spike, not now." Greg said at the same time Jules whacked him.

"I'm just saying…" Spike mumbled under his breath.

"So yes, Sir. They're my family." Sam finished.

"Well, far be it from me to tear apart a family. Here's the deal. You put down your gun and I'll put down mine." And there it was the words Sam had been working towards. Sam didn't know that this was his plan when he pulled the gun. It was the look on George's face when he did, that made him come up with this plan. There was shock, but more so, concern. Sam knew that this man would give himself up, if it meant saving Sam. He was sure of it and he was right.

"That sounds like a good idea, Sir." Sam nodded. He waited until George started lowering his gun to the floor before Sam reholstered his own gun. Ed and Wordy let out a sigh of relief. Ed let his gun hang from the harness and made his way over to George to cuff him.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but its procedure."

"I understand, but I need to give Sam something. It's inside my jacket pocket." George put his hands up in the air, allowing Ed to reach in. It was a little brown notebook. They knew what it was. It was Ben's notebook detailing everything he knew about the firearms dealings. "There's also photos in there. He's_ not _theone who committed treason." The last part was said to the General with venom in his voice. "And you played a part in it. I don't know how big of a part, but you had a hand in this." Ed was about to hand the book to Sam, when he realised Sam suddenly looked very pale. He was shaking all over. "Wordy!"

"I've got you, Sam." Wordy had grabbed Sam around the waist when his legs gave way. He lowered Sam to the ground and sat him up again the archway. "Breathe, Sam. Take deep breaths." The shock of the day had finally taken its toll on the sharpshooter. He couldn't stop himself from shaking.

"What's wrong with him?" George asked, concerned.

"What do you think? You did this to him!" It was the General. He was still tied to his chair, "Get me out of this. My son needs me!"

"I seriously doubt that, General." Ed glared at the man, not making a move to release him. He gently led George over to Sam, knowing the man needed to make sure Sam was okay. George knelt down next to the young sniper, his hands cuffed behind his back.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

Sam tried to focus on the man next him. He tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but his mouth was too dry. As if reading his mind, Wordy put a bottle to his lips. "Small sips, Sam." Sam did as he was told. Wordy looked at the man next to his friend. "He'll be okay, Sir. It's emotional shock. It's been a couple of days for him. Don't worry, we'll take good care of him."

"I know you will." George gave a sad smile. "I just wish he didn't have to go through this."

Sam pushed away Wordy's hand and turned to look at George. "I will get to the bottom of Ben's death." He said weakly. "The day's not over yet."

George nodded, he didn't want Sam to continue on this road, but there are a few people who would have to answer for Ben's death. "Let your family help you through this." He then looked at the team surrounding them, for they had all rushed in as soon as they saw the situation was under control. "Help him through this." He knew he didn't have to say it but he felt the need to. They all nodded, making their promise.

Ed handed George over to Leah. He didn't want to leave Sam's side. "Make sure the uniforms know he gave himself up and that he's no threat." Ed told Leah. Leah understood. When Ed turned back around, Jules had taken George's spot on the other side of Sam, place a comforting hand on Sam's cheek, caressing it with her thumb and whispering comforting words. With Sam in good hands, Ed pulled Greg over to the General who was still tied to the chair.

"Well it's about time. Release me!" The General ordered. "Now!"

Ed ignored him and spoke quietly to Greg. "There's a lot of damning evidence in this." Ed showed Greg the notebook "and the pictures are more than enough proof of treason."

"What are you talking about? Ben Worthington was the only soldier who committed treason and I already dealt with that!"

Sam, who was being treated by the EMS, pushed away the oxygen mask they had put over his mouth and tried to get up. "Sir, you need stay seated. Your body was going into shock. It's recovering now, but you're not up to being on your feet."

"I'm fine. You all need to get out." Sam tried to be firm, but he didn't have the energy.

"Sir, you can't…"

Wordy interrupted the paramedic, "We can take care of him for now. You both need to leave. We still have a case here and you're not cleared." The paramedics knew this was serious and packed the equipment and left with just one instruction. "Keep him warm and hydrated." They handed Wordy a blanket before leaving. Wordy handed the blanket to Jules and then gestured for Spike to take up the other side of Sam. Wordy turned Sam's head to face him. "Let's get you on the couch, and then you can question the General." It took Sam a minute to process what was being said to him, he still couldn't get what the General had said, out of his head. _How did the General deal with his friend?_ "Sam, do you understand?" Wordy gave Sam a light tap on the face to get him to focus. Finally, Word saw clarity in Sam's eyes and smiled when he nodded. "Okay, Spike?"

Spike nodded, "Ready." As one they lifted Sam onto his feet and over to the couch. Sam's legs were shaking, but his friends kept a firm hold on him. Once he was lowered onto the couch, Wordy started making him comfortable. "Help me get his gear off." They worked quickly and carefully until Sam was left with just his t-shirt on and cool pants on. Wordy then turned to Jules who handed him the blanket. Wordy wrapped the blanket around Sam and then gently pushed Sam back against the couch. "Try to relax."

Sam gave a short huff, "Can't promise." He was tired, he was so tired, but he still needed to know what his father meant. Sam looked over at his father, who was now untied but still limited to the armchair because of Greg and Ed. The way his father was sitting told him that he was not going to talk. That he was done talking. "Sir…" The word almost got stuck in his throat and Jules, who was now sitting next to him on his left, gave him a sip of water. "Thanks." He told her softly before continuing. "Sir, how did you deal with Ben?" Team one was spread out around the room now. Leah was leaning against the archway. Spike used the wall next to the couch as a leaning post. Wordy was sitting on the arm of the couch, ready to provide support to Sam and Jules sat next to Sam on his left.

"I'm not saying anything that will incriminate me."

Sam sighed, not sure what he could say to make his father talk. Thankfully, Ed did. He had skimmed through the notebook and got the gist of what had happened in Kandahar. "General, if I were you, I would tell Sam what you know. By the looks of things, Ben didn't know if you were involved or not. He has a question mark next to your name and he's only mentioned you on the last entry. He overheard one of the soldiers saying that you are going to clean up." Ed looked at Sam, "It was Ben's last entry."

Sam nodded, a lump forming in this throat, "Sir, how did you clean up?" Jules was running her hand up and down Sam's arm, trying to keep him calm.

"I'm not saying anything." Still being stubborn.

Greg sighed and took the book from Ed. He pulled out the photos and showed it to the General. "You see these?" Greg went through each picture. "These are proof that these two soldiers are committing treason!"

Sam saw the shock on his father's face. He was telling the truth, he really did believe that Ben was the one who made a deal with the insurgents. "He lied to me." Sam heard his father whisper.

"Who lied to you?" Sam tried to sit up but Wordy pushed him back down.

When the General didn't answer, Greg started reading the names in the book. "Corporal Lance Singer, Lieutenant James MacIntyre, General Maximus Corby." General Braddock stiffened at that name.

"Uncle Max." Sam whispered. General Corby was a man whom which his father was long time friends with. They served together in their younger days, and rose in the ranks together. He was as much of a bastard as his father was. Sam never liked him, but he was forced to call him 'Uncle' and old habits die hard. "Uncle Max told you that Ben was dealing with the insurgents."

General Braddock nodded in defeat. He knew he could no longer deny the truth. He had been betrayed, the photos told the whole story. "He came to me one day and told me that I had a traitor in my ranks. He told me it was Ben and that he was doing me a favour by telling me, by letting me deal with it on my own, because it would be embarrassing for anyone to find out one of my men was smuggling guns."

"And you believed him?" Sam asked his father, not believing this man was so easily tricked. "Did he have some kind of proof?"

"No, he is my oldest friend. His word was good enough for me."

Sam was shaking again. Jules took his hand his hers, trying to stay the shaking, but it was getting more violent as the seconds ticked by. "Sam, you have to even out your breathing." Wordy coached him, "Sniper breathing." Sam closed his eyes and did as he was told until he felt himself slightly calmer but still shaking.

"What did you do?" Sam finally asked.

"I orchestrated the mission. I told Colonel Drake to send Ben out after the wrecking and then ordered the shot."

The room went silent. All this time, Sam had to live with the guilt of killing his best friend because of his father! His father had ordered a man to be killed on the word of a traitor! Sam struggled to keep himself together because he still had one more question. "Did you know it was me who would be making the shot?" Somehow, Sam knew the answer, because he was the sharpshooter in the team, but he still had a small amount of hope, one that told him that his father wouldn't do that to him. He wouldn't deliberately do that to his own son!

"You were the best." The General said. Why was this the first time his father gave him a compliment?

No one was ready for what happened next. Sam launched himself from his seat and lunged at his father. Greg and Ed did what Jules and Wordy couldn't. They were there in time to stop Sam, but not before his intent were clear. Sam wanted to choke his father to death. It was a good thing Wordy had removed all of Sam's gear otherwise he would've pulled his gun.

The General sat there in shock as his son screamed and struggled in his colleagues arms, trying to break through and kill him. "You made me kill him, you bastard!" He yelled this over and over again as he tried to fight off his team mates. It took Wordy, Ed and Greg to finally get Sam fully restrained; Wordy with his arm locked around Sam's shoulders from behind and Ed and Greg both restraining an arm each. Even then, he still continued struggling. "I killed him! I killed him! You heartless bastard!"

"Sam, you have to calm down." Ed was calling out to him. "Sam, calm down!"

"Sam, the General is going to pay for what he's done."

It was hard to watch. Both Leah and Spike had tears in their eyes. There was nothing they could do but watch their brother fall apart. Nothing Wordy, Ed or Greg could say that would sooth his tortured soul. "Sam…" Spike gasped out. Leah turned away, not able to watch any more.

Finally, Jules moved herself in front of Sam, blocking his view of his father. She placed her hands on either side of Sam's head and forced him to look at her. "Sam, it's okay. It's going to be okay. I'm here. I'm here and I'm not leaving you…ever." Jules yanked off her head set so that what she was about to say would not be recorded. She leaned in close to Sam's ear and whispered softly, "I love you." It was those three words that broke through Sam's rage. It was three small words, but three powerful words. Jules smiled when Sam finally focused on her.

"Jules."

Jules smiled but it was short lived as Sam's body stiffened, his eyes rolled back and he started convulsing. "He's having a seizure!" Greg called. "Jules, get out of the way. Leah, get the EMS back in here." Jules didn't move. She just kept calling out Sam's name. "Spike!"

Spike stepped forward and pulled Jules into his arms. "Let them handle it, Jules." He hugged Jules to his chest and turned her away from the scene. "Ssh…it's going to be okay." Spike didn't know if he was trying to convince Jules or himself.

"What's wrong with my son?" The General had finally gotten over his shock and tried to get to Sam. Ed left Sam with Greg and Wordy and bodily slammed the General back into the chair, keeping hold of him by the shirt.

"What's wrong with him is that he has a bastard for a father?!" Ed shoved himself off the man, almost knocking him and the chair over in the process and turned back to Sam.

Greg and Wordy laid Sam down on his side. "Is he in danger of biting his tongue?" Greg asked.

Wordy shook his head, "No, teeth's clenched." By the time he finished the sentence, the convulsions stopped and Sam's body went slack.

"Sam?" Greg tapped Sam's face, "Sam!" It's was no use. Sam was unresponsive.

"Pulse is too fast." Wordy reported, he looked up when he heard the front door. "Let's get out of the way." Greg and Wordy moved aside. The paramedics moved in and started doing a full check.

One looked into his eyes with a flashlight, "Pupils are dilated."

"Bp 201 over 68, pulse 110. Let's go!" They placed an oxygen mask over Sam's nose and mouth and expertly transferred him to the gurney.

"Where are you taking him?" Greg asked the paramedic.

"St Simon's." He answered and then continued to push Sam out the front door. "Jules, go with them." Greg knew how much Sam meant to Jules. He had always known, so had Ed. Jules didn't argue, she followed the paramedics and jumped in the back.

"He's my son, I should be with him." General Braddock tried to push past, but he was met with a wall of the SRU team members.

"You're not going anywhere, least of all near Sam." Ed told him.

"Ed's right. You're coming with us." Greg said, nodding to Ed who pulled out his cuffs. "General William Braddock, you're under arrest for accessory to treason." Greg didn't know if there was such a charge, but he didn't care. "And for the murder of Corporal Benjamin Worthington."

"What do you think you're doing?" The General protested as Ed slapped the cuffs on him.

"You have the right to remain silent…yadda…yadda…yadda…You know the drill." Greg waved his hand in the air and then more seriously. "You'll be held in police custody until the CFNIS comes and takes you off their hands."

"I have to see my son."

"Your _son_, doesn't want anything to do with you!" Greg spat at him, "Your _son,_ is no longer your concern. We'll take good care him. You stay the hell away or the next time someone tries to kill you, I might not try so hard to save your ass! Get him out of here!" Ed and Wordy each grabbed as arm and none to gently shoved the General out of the house and into the police car. They all stood there and watched as the police car took him away.

Finally, the call was over…for now anyway. There was still paperwork to file but that could wait. Right now, they had a very sick team member to see. "It's been a long day. Go back and get cleaned up, then we'll all go to the hospital together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This is what I believe could've happened in Kandahar. It's really far fetched, but this idea came to mind and eventually a full story came out of it. This takes place immediately after the episode, Behind the Blue line.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Flashpoint.**

**Warning: Not-betaed. There are probably a heap of spelling and grammar mistakes, so I apologise in advance. **

**SRU Headquarters**

Greg was reading the notebook more thoroughly in the briefing room while the others were getting changed and cleaned. The list of names wasn't long, so Greg had Winnie run all the names in the SRU database. One name worried him. Jonathan Schmidt. This man is a CFNIS agent and telling Spike to contact them may have already tipped him off. Not to mention they knew about the notebook. Greg had told them that George Worthington had only given them the copy. That was all they had on them at the moment.

"Something wrong, Boss?" Ed asked, as he walked into the room.

"Is anything about today, right?" Greg rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Winnie ran the names in this book. One of them is an agent in the CFNIS and we tipped him off today. Sam's father's already in their custody."

"Think he'd go after George?"

Greg nodded, "I informed the Toronto police to make sure George is kept in a cell by himself and always has an officer guarding him. At least until he's out, then he'll be sent to a safe house."

"What are we going to do with the notebook? If there's one agent involved, there could be others."

Greg smiled, "I think I have an idea."

**Schmidt's Apartment**

Jonathan Schmidt's phone rang as he was packing his clothes ready to receive his orders.

"George Worthington is in police custody and so is William Braddock, but CFNIS haven't been given evidence, which buys us time."

"Where's the evidence?"

"William Braddock's son was on the SRU team today. There is no way he would be willing to believe anything without clear evidence. They have it."

"What do we do?"

"We get it and destroy it and make sure William Braddock doesn't talk." Schmidt shivered at the sound of the cold voice, "Whatever it takes."

"Yes, Sir."

**St Simon's Hospital**

Jules was sitting at Sam's bedside. The doctor had said that Sam was going to be fine, physically. It was the emotional trauma that had set off the convulsions, so there wasn't much the doctor could do but keep Sam sedated until his body stats could return to a more healthy level.

Jules picked up Sam's hand and held it in both of hers. "Doctor said you're going to be fine." She knew that wasn't true. Sam was far from fine. Nobody could recover from such a shock so easily, but that just meant Jules and the others will have to be more vigilant and help Sam through this. "Remember, Sam. You have a family. We're your family." Still holding Sam's hand, she reached over with the other to caress his flushed cheeks. Sam had started developing a fever on the way over to the hospital, as if the high blood pressure, high pulse and convulsions weren't enough. "Please be okay."

Sam still hadn't woken up when the others arrived. "How is he?" Greg whispered, just in case Sam was only sleeping. He was standing next to Jules, a supportive arm around her shoulder.

"Doctor gave him a sedative. He should be waking up soon. Physically, he's fine. He's got a fever but it's starting to come down now."

"That's good. It's a good sign." Greg told her. "He's strong, if anyone can get through this, he can."

As if to prove a point, Sam started stirring. Everyone sat up or stood up from where they were in the room, waiting silently for Sam to open his eyes.

Sam felt like his eyelids were made of lead. _What was going on? _Finally, he managed to open a small slit but only shut it tight when the light caused his headache to flare.

"Spike, turn off the light above him." Greg ordered. Spike did as he was told, keeping only the light above the foot of the bed on. "It's okay now, Sam. You can open your eyes again."

Sam did and Greg was right, it was much better. It took him a while to blink away the fog and when he did, he saw the concerned face of his team mates. Confused, was an understatement for describing how Sam felt. He looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room. He lifted his head up a little to take a look at his body. It didn't feel or look like he got shot, it did, however, feel like someone had taken a hammer to his head. Sam reached up to his head and felt around for the bump he was sure would be there, but there was none.

Team one watched quietly as Sam checked him self over. They were waiting for him to say something or ask a question. They didn't want to start bombarding him with questions without working out his state of mind first.

After only noticing an IV in his left hand and nothing else that might tell him what happened to him, Sam finally asked, "What happened?" His voice was hoarse caused by the dryness in his throat. Wordy quickly poured him a glass of water. Sam took it and gave a sigh of content when the cold water ran down his throat. "Thanks, Wordy." Sam said, handing back the cup. He looked around the room at his team mates. "So why do I have a mother of a headache and why would a headache land me in the hospital?"

As one, the team looked to Greg. He was their boss and he always knew how to deal with any type of situation. He is, after all, Toronto's top negotiator. "Sam, what's the last thing you remember?"

Sam frowned at that question. He thought about it and then shrugged, "We were in the gym, Spike lost a bet to Wordy and he was being a girl." The team chuckled at that. It was hard to believe that so much had happened since then. "Then we got a hot call…" Sam slowly shook his head, "That's it. Did something happen to me on the call?"

Greg nodded, "Yeah, you can say that." He looked at the others, not knowing how much he should reveal to his sniper. "Do you remember anything about the call?"

Sam tried to think harder but it was just giving him a bigger headache. He groaned, pushing the heals of his hand to his eyes, hoping to ease the thumping behind it. "Can't you just tell me?" Sam complained.

Jules got up and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her hand up and down Sam's arm. "Hey, it's okay. Don't force it." Sam lowered his hands. Jules was sitting there in front of him, still in her uniform, while the others looked as if they had cleaned up before coming. It told him that she must have been there when whatever happened landed him in the hospital. She continued running her hand up and down his arm. Sam looked down at it. He had a sense of déjà vu. A flash of Jules sitting on a couch next to him suddenly came into his mind. Sam gasped and shut his eyes tight. Where were they? "Sam?" Another flash, a white house, with a white picket fence. "Sam?" Suddenly, his father's face filled his head and all at once the memories from the rest of the day came rushing back at him. Sam's hands grabbed his head in pain as the memories assaulted him, threatening to send him into oblivion.

"Sam!" Sam jumped at the shake he received, pulling him out of his hell for just a minute. Greg was sitting where Jules had previously been. It was he that had given him the short but harsh shake. The doctor was next to him with a nurse, preparing a needle. It would be a relief, but for how long? Would they just keep giving him a sedative every time today's memories came back? Sam didn't want to have to relive the memory over and over again. He knew he had to face what his father had done to him.

"No! No drugs." Sam told the doctor, his mind finally clear.

The doctor paused, needle still in his hand. "This will help you relax."

Sam shook head slightly, "I don't want to sleep."

"Mr Braddock…"

"He knows what he wants, Doctor." Sam turned and looked at his boss. "We'll watch out for him. If we think he needs it we'll call you." Greg told the doctor in a way which broke no argument. Greg was a good boss and a good friend. This was his team and Sam was a part of it. He'll go to hell and back to help his team if that was what was required. The doctor nodded and left the room without another word.

"You okay, Sam?" Greg asked him with concern evident in his eyes and it mirrored in the eyes of all his team mates. He wished he could say yes, he wished he could alleviate the pain in Jules eyes and he wished that everything he found out today was not true, that his father didn't order the death of his best friend, that his didn't know that his own son would be the one to pull the trigger! He felt the tears that ran down his face and wiped them away angrily.

"No, Sir…" Sam looked at Greg with tear filled eyes and took a shaky breath, "I'm not okay."

"Oh Sam…" Greg pulled the boy into his arm and let him cry it all out. Sam's hands wound around Greg's back and gripped on this shirt so tightly, as if it was his lifeline. There was no sound coming from Sam, but they could all see the agony in his face and through the tremors in his body.

Ed stormed out of the room in anger. A trashcan could be heard falling to the ground with a loud clang before Wordy followed him out. Leah and Jules were standing there with tears running freely down their faces, feeling for their hurt team mate. Spike turned away and looked out the window. Well, look wasn't quite the word, because Spike wasn't seeing a thing. He just stood there thinking about all the ways he could make General William Braddock's life hell. Spike always thought that he had a strained relationship with his father, but it was nothing compared to Sam and his father. At least Spike's father did what he did out of love. Sam's father had no excuse for what he did to Sam.

Finally, what seemed like hours but was really only about 15 minutes, Sam calmed down. He let his boss go and pushed away, looking a little embarrassed about his breakdown. Sam had never shown anyone his vulnerability the way he did just now. However, Sam didn't need to feel embarrassed, because when Ed and Wordy returned to the room and the girls wiped away the last drop of tears and Spike stopped thinking about ways to make the General pay, the last fifteen minutes were wiped from everyone's mind.

"I hope you cleaned up out there." Greg admonished his team leader.

"The trashcan was asking for it." Ed answered back. Greg raised his eyebrows at him.

Wordy laughed, "Don't worry, Boss, the nurse out there threatened to spank him if he didn't clean it up." Ed glared at Wordy, but Wordy wasn't phased at all.

"Sounds more like an incentive to leave it?" Spike joined in.

"Not if it comes out of a nurse old enough to be your mother and big enough to take on a sumo wrestler." Wordy burst out laughing. It was like a ripple effect, soon everyone was laughing including Sam.

Sam didn't know if the story was true or if Wordy and Ed were just trying to lighten the mood and he didn't care because it worked and looking around the room, he knew that he could get through this. Sam had always thought he knew the meaning of family – a mother, a father, a couple of sisters, roof over your head and food on the table. This was how his family was, but now he knew the true meaning. This team is his family – they will always support him, comfort him, love him, protect him and make him laugh and he will always be there for them in return.

"Thanks, Guys." Sam told them sincerely, "For today and for everything else and everything to come."

They all smiled. They knew they got their Sam back. "Now look who's being a girl!" Spike couldn't help it and Sam couldn't help but throw his pillow at him. Spike caught it laughing, before handing it back, helping Sam put it back behind his head.

"So what happened to him?" Sam didn't need to say his name; they knew who he was talking about.

"CFNIS took custody of him about an hour ago, beyond that, we don't know." Greg filled Sam in, "I still have Ben's notebook and pictures, but I kept the book."

Sam frowned; he was confused, "Why? It's evidence."

Greg sighed and looked over at Ed. "There's a CFNIS agent on the list in the book."

"Crap! Boss, we…" Spike started in panic.

"I know, Spike. He's been tipped off already. We need to act fast. We don't know how many more people may be involved. If this book gets into the wrong hands…" This was why George never went to the CFNIS, it was because he knew there were corrupt cops involved.

"Everything Ben's done will be for nothing." Sam finished quietly. He closed his eyes. He was so tired; he wanted this nightmare to end. Every time he thinks it may be over, something else turns up. Not only do they have to deal with traitors but also corrupt cops. Ed looked at his boss in concern. _How much more of this can Sam take before his body completely shuts down?_

Greg nodded, understanding what Ed was asking. "Sam, we're all involved now. Let us deal with this."

Sam shook his head and opened his eyes. "Can't let you do that, Boss. You'll be putting the entire team in danger. This Agent Schmicht is going to do whatever he can to make sure that book doesn't get to a court room."

"Sam," Greg put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "You're making this more complicated than it really is." Greg took out the book and showed it to Sam, "We just need to get this book into the right hands."

Sam looked at the precious notebook and then at Greg, "Who do you have in mind?"

"The CCA." The CCA is the Commander of the Canadian Army.

"Ah Boss, we can't just rock up to the Commander's office and expect him to see us."

"Actually he can." That was Ed, he shook his head and rolled his eyes. He didn't want to hear this story again, but he should have guessed that this was what Greg was planning to do. Greg just grinned at him. "Go ahead, tell it! I haven't heard it for the 100th time yet!"

Greg got up from the bed and made his way to the end of Sam's bed, putting his hands against the tray table, the way the prime minister may do so when making a speech. Everyone moved around Sam's bed so that Greg could see them all. Jules was quick to take the seat next to Sam again and taking his hand. She pretended not to notice Sam's hand closing around hers and just pretended to give the Boss her full attention, as did Sam.

"So, it was my third tour, Ed's second tour. We were stationed in Pakistan. Over there, they love cricket."

"Cricket?" Jules made a very indiscreet, rude noise with her mouth.

"As in the insect?" Spike joined in. Cricket wasn't really a popular sport in Canada.

Ed just laughed. He knew the boss liked the sport but found it hard to find anyone to play it with him.

"Ha ha ha!" Greg said without mirth. "Anyway, they love cricket over there. One day when we were patrolling and getting to know the local, I saw a group of Australian soldiers playing cricket with the local kids and seeing as we were suppose to be getting friendly with the locals, I joined in. The Aussies taught us the rules and we had fun. So much in fact one of the Aussie soldiers gave me a bat, stumps and a ball."

"Sir, what does cricket have to do with all this?" Sam asked, his headache was starting to fade but it was still there and he was getting tired.

Greg gestured for him to be patient. "I'll get to it, don't worry. So I brought back the cricket gear intending to teach the others the game. I set it up and we had fun."

"Correction," Ed interrupted, "You had fun."

"Oh come on, Ed! You struck a few sixes!" Greg complained.

"Yeah, sure." Ed shook his head at the others, making them laugh. "I got the last six and every one congratulated me because nobody could find the ball and we didn't have to play the damn sport anymore."

Greg glared at Ed, earning him a "What? It's true!" look from his team leader. "Anyway. I didn't have a ball, so I headed back to my tent which was just next to the Colonel's. He was coming out of the tent, intending to meet with a team coming in with an insurgent that tried to ambush them on their patrol. They were getting him out of their truck when he pulled a grenade off one of the soldiers and threw it straight at the colonel." Greg smiled when everyone got quiet, waiting for him to tell the rest. "So, without even thinking, I ran in front of the Colonel and swung the bat and knocked it for a six."

"No way!" Spike was in awe.

Jules was just as impressed. Wordy looked at Ed to get confirmation of the level of truth of the story. Reluctantly, Ed nodded. Leah was quietly impressed.

"And thank you, I have officially heard the story for the 100th time." Ed said, sarcastically. They started getting louder when Jules turned to Sam and then quickly put her finger to her lips.

"SSH!" They stopped and looked at her and saw her pointing to Sam. Sam was fast asleep, exhausted by the emotional roller-coaster of the day. They were glad Sam was able to rest.

They toned it down to a whisper. Greg continued his story quietly, "After all the commotion settled down and the prisoner was detained again, the Colonel invited me inside his tent. He held out a cricket ball. It was signed by someone, I didn't know who he was until I looked up the name when I got home. It was signed by one of the greatest cricketers of all time, Donald Bradman. He's an Aussie. Anyway, I still have the ball and the Colonel I saved that day was Colonel Alexander Roberts."

Spike frowned and took his phone out to google the name. "Who is he?" Jules asked.

"Lieutenant General Alexander Roberts…" Spike answered for the Boss, "Com…"

"Commander of the Canadian Army." They were all shocked when they realised the answer came from Sam.

"Thought you were asleep." Jules squeezed his hand.

Sam shook his head, "Just resting my eyes." He looked at Greg. "So the Commander owes you one." Greg nodded. "And there's no way he's a traitor so we can trust him." Again Greg nodded. "Ben and his dad are going to get justice."

"That's right, Sam."

"And my dad's going to jail." Sam finished. No one knew how to answer that comment. It was more than likely that the General would be paying for what he's done. "It's okay." Sam told them. "I'm okay with that. Even if he really was used, he still ordered the death of an innocent soldier. He deserves what he gets."

"If you want, Sam, I can do this for you. I'll head over to Halifax with Ed."

Sam shook his head, "No, I have to see this through. I made a promise to Ben's dad and I owe it to Ben."

Greg nodded. "Get some rest and we'll head out when you're ready."

"I'm ready now." Sam moved to get up and was stopped by a few hands and a couple of 'Woahs' "Guys, I'm fine."

"Well, you'll excuse us if we go and get the doctor's opinion on that." Wordy told him firmly.

Sam let out a huff, "Come on, Wordy. I'm fine. Stop being such a mother hen."

Wordy rolled his eyes, "Leah, go get the doctor." He ordered and then turned back to Sam. "It's big brother. Remember? Ed and I are your big brothers. You said so yourself."

"That's right, you did." Ed confirmed.

"Fine," Sam groaned, a little embarrassed to be reminded of that speech. He meant it but he didn't like being so sentimental so publicly. "Stop being the over protective big brother then."

"Yeah, well, considering we weren't there to protect you from your father when you were growing up, we're going to protect you now." Wordy still remembered the words from earlier today and eventually Sam was going to talk to one of them about it. Sam knew what Wordy was getting at, but that was in the past.

"Doctor's here." _Whoo! Saved by the doctor!_ Sam thought. The doctor asked them all to leave, but Sam quickly called out to Wordy.

"Thanks, brother!" He got it in just before the nurse closed the curtains.

Wordy had a big smile on his face and Ed swung his arm around Wordy's shoulders, "Way to go, Big brother!"

"You too!" Ed and Wordy pumped their fists.

"Don't know why you two are the big brother and I'm just an uncle." Greg moped.

Jules giggled and hugged her boss playfully, "Oh, but you're the _cool_ uncle!"

Greg nodded smugly at that, "He did say 'cool', didn't he?" They joked and laughed as they waited for the doctor to come out and when he did, it was good news.

"I don't see why I can't discharge him. Physically, he's fine and he seems a whole lot better than when I saw him last, emotionally. Obviously, I'll be leaving him in good hands. If one of you will come with me to sign some papers, Sam is probably already changed." Greg followed the doctor while the others went back into the room. The doctor was right, Sam was already changed, but that small exercise seemed to have exhausted him.

"Let's go." He said tiredly.

Ed nodded, "Okay, we've got a lot of planning ahead. I'm going to head back to the office with the boss…

"I'm coming too." Sam told him before Ed could tell him otherwise.

Ed sighed, "Sam, you had a seizure today. You need to rest."

"I can rest at headquarters."

"Not comfortably, you can't." Ed countered.

"You can't make me stay home." Sam shrugged, "I can always go out and make plans of my own."

Ed stepped up to Sam and Sam pushed off the bed to meet him. "I can always chain you to your bed."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Hey, hey, hey…" Jules pushed herself between them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sam dropped back down on the bed, "He started it." Sam pouted, making Jules smile before looking up at Ed.

"What? He's being a brat." Ed backed off.

"How about you make plans at Sam's place." Leah suggested.

Jules looked between the two and when nobody answered, Jules answered for them. "Sounds good. Thank you, Leah." Giving her an exasperated look.

"Great, so I'm going home to Shelley and the girls. Let me know what your plans are for Halifax." Wordy told Ed, who just nodded his confirmation.

"Jules, go home and rest." Ed ordered. Jules started shaking her head in objection, but Ed didn't let her, "You haven't had a chance to change or clean up since all this happened. Go home."

It was Jules turn to be bratty, "We're not on duty. I can disregard your orders."

Sam choked by a laugh. He liked it when Jules got like this. She was so sexy when she was determined to get her way. But in all seriousness, he agreed with Ed. He could see how tired she was. "Jules, Ed's right." He winced when Jules turned her focus to him, but he could be just as determined as her when he felt like it. He took her by the shoulders, "I'm having a very screwed up day," He told her tiredly, it had the desired effect, she gave way a little, "but we all have a job to do tomorrow, whether it's at SRU or at Halifax and whichever one it is, it's going to need us at our best." He waited to see if he was getting through to her, "There are people out there that need our help. There are others out there that need us to talk them down, to tell them that their lives will get better. And you have me beat in that department. Other people need you, Jules. You need to rest."

Jules looked at Sam in awe. She couldn't believe that he said all that to her, when she was sure he felt like his own life was falling apart. Then again, that was their job after all; priority of life, a civilian's life over their own. There are people out there that can't protect themselves, so it's their job to protect them. "You were so wrong when you said you didn't belong in the SRU." Jules told him proudly, "There's no other place you should be." She so badly wanted to kiss him, to tell him she wants him back, that she needs him, loves him, but she couldn't, so she settled for kissing him on the cheek. "Promise me you'll take your own advice and get some rest."

Ed cleared his throat then and put a finger up, "Technically, that was me advice." They looked at him in disbelief. Ed just shrugged, "I'm just saying…I said it first."

"I have to concur, Ed said it first." Spike put his hand up and Ed gestured to him with exaggeration to say, 'see!'

Sam just shook his head in defeat, "Can we just get out of here? I really want to get out of my uniform."

"No problem. I'll take you home." Ed told him, "You up for walking or should I call a nurse to bring up a wheelchair." Sam just glared at him and Ed put up his hands in surrender, "Of course, stupid question." He put his hand out to tell Sam to lead the way, then mumbled to Spike, "See if I pick him up when he falls on his face." Spike chuckled at the man who was acting like a teenager.

"I heard that." Sam called back to him without turning around.

"You were supposed to." Ed returned. Greg joined them at that point. He had heard the playful banter and was glad to see that Sam seemed to be returning to his old self. He slapped Ed on the back to tell him he was back. "You would've been proud of Sam if you were in there just now. He talked Jules down like a pro." Ed whispered only loud enough for Greg and Spike to hear.

"Kid's better than he thinks. Heck, he's better than me if he talked down Jules." Greg was impressed.

"He was that good I almost thought Jules was gonna kiss him right then and there." Spike added in. He didn't know about Jules and Sam's previous relationship, but Ed and Greg exchanged knowing looks. They wondered if they were wrong and these two really were meant to be. It didn't matter anyway, it was the rule; team mates were not allowed to form that kind of a relationship.

"So what's the plan?" Greg asked to get them off the topic.

"I'm taking Sam home. You and I are staying there to keep an eye on him and to arrange tomorrow. We need to work out who will be staying behind and who'll be going to Halifax." Ed told him. He knew everyone would want to go with Sam, but it wasn't possible. They couldn't all take a leave of absence.

"Can I stay over for pizza?" Spike asked. He didn't want to go home and face his dad today. It's been a bad day for everyone and Spike didn't need to hear his dad's ultimatum again.

"Spike, it ain't a sleepover." Ed told him.

"I know but…" Spike put on his puppy dog eyes and Ed slapped him over the head. "Fine, come over, but if you plan on sleeping over you're on the floor."

"Done!" Spike crowed.

Ahead, Jules was walking next to Sam, an arm entwined in his. "You're still shaking." Jules pointed out.

Sam nodded, "I'm fine. Just tired and my muscles are sore from the convulsions. I'm sure a night's sleep will help." Jules lead Sam to the cars. The double beep sound and lights indicated that Ed had unlocked the SUV. Jules waited for Sam to get in. The walk from the room to the car had exhausted him. She watched in concern as Sam leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I'm okay." He said without opening his eyes. Jules smiled and gave Sam's hand a squeeze before closing the door.

"Leah, can you drop Jules back at headquarters so she can pick up her jeep?" Greg asked the newest member of the team.

"Sure thing, Boss." She waited for Jules to give everyone a hug and promise to rest before leaving with Leah.

"Ed, drop us off at Sam's place, then go home to Sophie and Clarke for dinner." Greg half suggested and half ordered his team leader, "She'll be waiting for you and she'll be worried. Fill her in, have dinner and then head on over."

Ed nodded. It was a good idea. He missed Sophie and Clark. Greg, Ed and Spike got into the truck and they headed off. Sam was sound asleep, not waking up no matter what sounds were made.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This is what I believe could've happened in Kandahar. It's really far fetched, but this idea came to mind and eventually a full story came out of it. This takes place immediately after the episode, Behind the Blue line.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Flashpoint.**

**Warning: Not-betaed. There are probably a heap of spelling and grammar mistakes, so I apologise in advance. **

Sam was confused. Someone was shaking him gently. He opened his eyes, his mind was muddy from exhaustion. He could feel a couple of hands pulling him out of the car. "Steady." A voice told him.

"Man…he's zonked." Another voice, younger.

Sam felt his arms being pulled over someone's shoulders and then lead upstairs. "I'll get the doors for you guys before I go."

Sam's keys were in his locker. Ed had jimmied it and got it before heading over to the hospital. He opened the door and led the way into the Sam's bedroom. This was the first time they had been here, but Sam's apartment was small, so finding his room wasn't hard. Sam's sight was clearer now and when he saw his bed, he pulled his arms off Spike and Greg dropped himself on the bed on his back, like he was drunk.

"Should we be worried? He's really out of it."

"Emotional trauma. It's normal." Greg said, "Ed, you go home. We've got it from here."

Ed took one more look at the sleeping Sam before nodding and heading home. "See you in few hours."

"Grab his legs and swing them over." Greg told Spike while he grabbed a pillow and gently slipped the pillow under Sam's head. Once Spike had Sam's shoes off, they quietly left the room. Leaving the door open, they started checking out the rest of Sam's apartment. In the back was one more room, a spare with a single bed. Sam was an army brat so it wasn't surprising that the apartment was neat and tidy. Spike went to the fridge and helped himself to a bottle of beer. It was a long day and he really needed it.

"Sir, there's soda in here. Want one?" Spike asked.

Greg nodded, "Sure." Spike handed him the bottle and they sat on the couch in silence.

There wasn't much to do except wait. "Boss, this is really messed up."

"I know."

"Sam's father…"

"I know."

Spike sighed. "I'm ordering pizza!" He announced and took out his mobile.

Outside the apartment building was a black van. It was parked a little down the street so that it wouldn't seem too suspicious. Inside were two men, waiting for an opportunity. They were told this job was going to be hard, because they were up against SRU officers, but they're trained themselves, so it won't be too difficult if they were smart about it.

_Sam looked through the eye piece of the sniper rifle and waited. The wrecking was almost over and then he will be given the order to shoot. Sam waited. This was his job, to wait and shoot. "All clear!" came the order. Without hesitating Sam aimed and just as he was pulling the trigger, the man looked straight at him. "Ben!" But it was too late, the bullet left the barrel. "NO!"_

Sam bolted up in his bed, breathing heavily and shaking, his shirt was wet from the cold sweat. It took him a moment to realise he was in the apartment bedroom. Looking around he suddenly felt claustrophobic, Sam pulled off his shirt and trousers and changed into sweat pants and another shirt. He grabbed his sneakers and headed out the door.

Ed, Greg and Spike were in the living when they heard Sam call out in his sleep. It was late, already past midnight. Spike was about to get up when Ed stopped him. "Let him calm down before going in." Spike frowned, then nodded. Spike's never been to war, he didn't understand what was happening but Greg and Ed did. It wasn't good to crowd a soldier who just had a nightmare. Ed stood up when Sam came out of his room with his sneaker and socks in hand. "Going somewhere?" He could see that Sam's hands were shaking.

"Yeah, I'm going for a run. I need to clear my head." Sam told them before heading for the front door.

"I'll join you." Ed offered.

Sam paused with his hand on the door handle. "Thanks, Ed, but I just need to be alone. I'll be fine. Be back in half an hour." Without waiting for an answer, Sam left the apartment. Ed walked over the balcony and looked over the side, waiting for Sam to come out the building door. Greg joined him.

"You're going to follow him, aren't you?" Greg asked.

"Yep." Ed watched Sam head off before heading down to follow. "Don't worry, I'll stay far enough behind him so he won't even notice."

As soon as Ed got out the buildings front door, he knew Sam was in trouble. A van had just sped past the building. Ed ran after it and saw two men with ski masks jump out of the van and grab Sam. They were about 100 metres down the road. "SAM!" Ed ran as fast as he could. He saw Sam struggle with them, but they held something over his mouth. Chloroform. Sam went limp and they threw him in the van. "STOP! Police!" One of the men looked at him for a second and then jumped in the van and sped off. Ed kept running after the van until it turned a corner and was out of sight. Breathing hard, Ed pulled out his phone and dialled 911, "Ed Lane, SRU, I need an APB out on a black van, registration number, bravo Charlie Charlie 955. Approach with caution, hostage on board." Ed hung up the phone at the same time Greg and Spike came up to him. They heard Ed call out and bolted out the door.

"What happened?" Greg asked.

"Two men took Sam." Ed huffed, "They're after the book." There was no other possible explanation.

"Okay, let's get back to HQ and call in the others."

"This just keeps getting better." Spike spat out in anger and fear. Someone had his friend.

**CFNIS**

General Braddock was sitting in the interrogation room alone He wasn't speaking to anyone without a lawyer. He worked out that SRU had not given CFNIS Ben's notebook, which meant they couldn't charge him, officially and hence, they didn't take away his cell phone. His phone beeped. It was a photo of Sam, unconscious with his hands and legs tied up. The message was simple, 'talk and he dies.' For the second time today, General William Braddock felt fear.

It's been 2 hours since Sam was grabbed and all they've found was the black van in a deserted area, set on fire. "They had another vehicle waiting here." Ed was kneeling on the ground with a torch. Ed stood up and shone his light to the west of here. "They went that way, and that's all we know."

"Damn it!" Greg cursed loudly. Team One turned to him in shock. Greg didn't lose his cool often. Ed turned his back on the team and whispered in Greg's ear.

"You lose faith and so do they. Sam needs us."

"Sorry." Greg knew he was right. He was about to ask Spike to check out possible locations on where they could take Sam when his phone beeped. Greg pulled it out and opened the message. Ed watched as his face went stone cold. He moved to stand behind his boss and froze at the image on Greg's phone. "Sam."

"What is it, Boss?" Jules asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Spike, I'm sending you a picture. See what you can get from it." Greg pressed a few buttons and sent it. It was the same picture the General had received, a warning to tell SRU that Sam Braddock's life is in their hands so don't do anything that will get him killed.

Spike looked at his laptop that was set up on the hood of Ed's truck. "Oh crap!" Jules jogged over then froze at the image. By now the whole team could see the picture.

"Jules, we'll get him back." Wordy pulled her away from Spike and image. "We'll get him back." He promised.

"These men are working for General Corby. They're trying to keep Braddock's mouth shut and stop us from handing over the evidence."

Spike enhanced the image, he was trying to treat this as a typical hot call but seeing his friend unconscious and tied up made it hard. Spike would've enhanced every pixel on this image if he knew it would help, but the picture gave away nothing. "I'm guessing they took this picture when they got here before changing cars. There's no clues here." Spike slammed his notebook shut, frustrated that his skills couldn't get them any closer to finding Sam.

Greg looked around at his team. They were scared and scattered and standing around here with nothing to go on wasn't going to help. "Alright team, gather whatever evidence there is and head back. There's nothing we can do here and we need to regroup."

"Boss, we can't give up. Sam's out there. He's relying on us!" Jules started getting frantic, losing her ability to think logically.

"I'm good to keep looking, Boss." Spike agreed, also not willing to give in.

Greg knew he had to let his team think it through themselves in order for them to understand the feebleness of continuing the search at this moment. "Okay, we'll keep going. I want you all to find me one piece of evidence that will tell us exactly where Sam is and I will continue this search." He waited for someone to come up with a reply. Ed stood there with his arms folded, he knew what Greg was up to and he agreed that there was no point in continuing without new evidence. Wordy and Leah was also clear-minded enough to understand this, they were just waiting on Spike and Jules.

Spike gave up first, he knew the Boss was right, "I'm sorry, Boss." Greg smiled and shook his head. There was no need for apologising for worrying over a team mate. Jules wasn't giving up as easily, she was walking around the car with no real purpose when finally she broke down to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. The team stood there in silence, not knowing how to console her. It was Ed who walked up to her. He knelt down next to her and put a gentle hand on her back.

"Sam's ex-special forces. He's been through tougher times and he's definitely tough enough and resourceful enough to hold out until we find him." He spoke in a calm and gentle tone that conveyed confidence. Jules finally stopped her crying and looked up at her team leader. "We're not going lose him, Jules." Jules nodded and wiped her cheeks with her sleeves. Ed smiled, "Come on, let's get back and see what we can dredge up on Schmidt and Corby."

Sam woke up groggy. He head ached, again. Slowly, he raised his head and looked around the room. He couldn't recognise the place. "What's going on?" He asked when he realised his arms were pulled behind him and his legs tied to a chair.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty's awake, finally." A face appeared in front of Sam. Sam didn't recognise him. "Sorry, must've over did it on the chloroform."

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked still foggy.

"Sorry, how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself. I'm the man your friend is screwing over beyond the grave!"

"Schmidt." Sam guessed.

Schmidt nodded, "I guess you really do have a book."

Sam smiled at him. "And you'll never get your hands on it." That earned him a back hand from Schmidt, it was hard enough to slam Sam's head back.

"I'll get that book and then we'll send you on your way." Sam glared at the man. He knew they were going to use him to force Team One to hand over the evidence, but he also knew his team would do everything they can to save him without giving it up. He just needed to hang on as long as he could. Sam moved his head to the side to look at the other man in the room. This one was smarter. He didn't remove his ski mask. He wasn't cocky like Schmidt.

"And who the heck is your partner?" Sam asked, not taking his eyes off the man who was looking at his phone.

Schmidt shrugged, "That's none of your business."

Sam smirked, "Guess you're not calling the shots here." That earned a couple more punched across the face. Schmidt was planning on another few punches but he was stopped by the masked man with a hand on his wrist. From Sam's position on his chair, he got a clear look at a tattoo on the man's right wrist. There were letters on it, one's Sam recognised. His expression hardened; another soldier turned traitor. Sam kept that information in mind as he sat there, waiting for a chance to make a move. "We need him alive to get the book." The man said. Schmidt pulled his hand free, obviously not happy about being told what he can and can't do.

Schmidt turned to Sam after that small altercation, "Don't worry, I won't kill him yet. I have plans for him and it doesn't include him walking out of here alive." Sam just glared at him. He had a feeling the other man was thinking the same thing about Schmidt. This man wasn't here to just kill Sam, he was here to kill Schmidt as well. "I'll set up the scene, you get the camera ready." Schmidt smiled at him, "Lucky you, you're starring in a new short film."

**SRU Headquarters**

Winnie was digging up information on all the men on Ben's list. She needed to find a clue, or any information that may lead to where Sam was taken it. It was a long shot but maybe one of these men owns an apartment or building where they could take Sam. She was usually a calm person, but Sam was her team mate as well. She may not go out in the field with the teams, but she backed them up from the Barn and she knew each and every one of them. She was coming up with nothing when an email came through on the SRU general email address. She opened it up and found a video file attached. She forwarded it to Spike, "Spike, check your email. A video file just came through." That got everyone's attention and immediately, the team surround Spike in the conference room.

Sam was on the screen. It was a close up shot, because all they could see was Sam's face. Jules hand flew to her mouth, trying to stop herself from crying out loud. Leah put an arm around her, but didn't take her eyes off the screen. It was clear that Sam had been putting up a fight since he's woken up. He had blood on his lips and his left cheek was cut and bruised. But that wasn't the main problem. The main problem was that they could see he had a gun to his head.

"Read it." Came a muffled voice from off camera. Sam glared at the unseen man before doing as he was told.

"You have something that we want and we have someone you want." Sam read the note then rolled his eyes, "You couldn't find someone older than a three year old to write this?" Despite that earning Sam a strike across the face, it did make his team smile.

"Read it!"

"Alright, alright," Sam spat out blood before continuing, "Give us the book and we'll give you Sam Braddock's location. You don't have much time. You'll be testing his endurance." Sam looked straight at the camera as the man holding it stepped back until they got a view full of Sam's body. Sam had a grenade it each hand, he arms stretched up and out at about a 45 degree angle. They could see that the pins were tied to the ceiling of wherever Sam is, with fishing wire. If Sam dropped his arms, he's dead.

"Sons of bitches." Ed swore.

"Place the book in locker 23 at Union station by 6 am." Came a muffled voice from off screen again, "Once we get the notebook, you'll get his location." The video stopped.

"Boss, what's the plan?" Wordy asked for everyone.

"Ed, how long can Sam stand like that for?"

"I don't know. Sam's ex-special forces and a sniper, he's trained to stay in one spot for days at a time without moving but not in that position. In a sniper position without water or food, he can go for days, like that," Ed nodded at the screen, "on a good day, maybe 6 hours, 8 tops, but this is far from a good day. Sam just got out of hospital yesterday and he was still shaking when these guys kidnapped him. I'll give him 4 hours at the most."

"We have two hours to get the book to Union station." Greg looked at his watch, shaking his head. He had nothing, no plan.

"There's no reason to believe that they will keep their word." Leah added.

"We have to risk it!" Jules wasn't thinking straight, she just wanted Sam back safe and sound.

"Jules, Sam wouldn't want us the give up the book for him. He wants justice for Ben more than anything." Wordy always did have the clearest mind.

"Then what do we do?" Jules asked through clenched teeth and tears, "We can't let him die!"

"We won' need to make a replica of this book that is good enough to fool them." Ed said, "It doesn't need to be perfect, they'll probably just flick through it quickly."

"Right, let's get on to it. Winnie!" Greg called out with the book in hand.

Sam stood as still as he could. The spoons on the grenades were broken off, so once those pins were pulled, the grenades will detonate and Sam was the only person that could stop that from happening. At least until the team got here.

"How long do you think he can keep it up?" Schmidt asked, laughing.

The other man didn't talk. He hadn't said a word since Sam making the video. "Don't say much do you?" Schmidt didn't know this man, just that General Corby had hired him to help with this situation. Schmidt didn't get an answer, so he got up and walked over to Sam.

"So how long do you think you can keep this up?"

"Go to hell." Sam spat at him. Schmidt was about to punch him, but Sam laughed at him, "Go ahead, punch me hard enough and I might just let go right now. Heck, almost did when your friend here punched me earlier. Not very smart, are you?"

Schmidt glared at him, and then just smiled, "Laugh all you want. You ain't going to survive this. At 6 am, we get the book and your team gets a dud location. You'll be long gone by the time they figure out they've been duped."

Sam glared back, but was just as smug, "You don't know my team, if you think you can dupe them."

**SRU Headquarters**

The team had managed to make a pretty convincing duplicate of the book and with the cover from the original notebook, there was no way the kidnappers would know it was a fake. They also made duplicates of the photos, which was harder but they managed to make them look old and tattered.

"Boss, I have something." While the team had been busy making another notebook, Spike was watching and rewatching the video.

"What you got, Spike?"

"Actually, I've found a few things. One, there's a light in the window in the top corner. It flashes at 2.5 seconds and 7.5 second intervals."

"Lighthouse." Greg smiled, "Nice catch, Spike."

"There's more," By now the whole team was surrounding Spike. "Look at this." Spike paused at the part where Sam was struck. "See that." Spike pointed at the wrist on the hand that struck Sam. There was a tattoo.

"Can you make it clearer?" Ed pointed to a section on the tattoo. Spike zoomed in on the area and increased the resolution. "What's that?"

"Letters, S…" Jules squinted at the screen. "S…E…R…T? What's that mean?"

Spike smiled and brought up another screen with an insignia that resembled the one on the man's wrist. "Royal Canadian Mounted Police's Special Emergency Response Team."

"Sam's former JTF2, he would've recognised the insignia." Ed smiled, "He deliberately made the guy punch him so that we could see the tattoo."

"That's our boy!" Greg said proudly, now they were getting somewhere. "Winnie! Run the names of former members of The Special Emergency Response Team against the list of names in Ben's book and tell me what you come up with."

"Yes, Sir!" Winnie was glad she finally had a lead to go on instead of just shift through useless information.

"We have to go." Ed said looking at his watch.

"Okay, we're splitting up. Spike, can you work out where Sam is?"

Spike nodded, "I need time to work out the trajectory of the lighthouse, but I think I have enough information to get pretty close."

"Work on the road, gear up! Ed, Wordy, go with Spike. Jules, Leah, you're with me to do the meet." Greg ordered, "Ed, call in the unis to help search."

"Will do, Boss."

They headed for their respective SUVs. Greg looked over at Jules, who obviously had her mind elsewhere. "I'm surprised you didn't argue with me when I didn't send you to find Sam."

Jules turned her head to look at the boss, "I wanted to. I really did, but I'm not sure I would've kept a level head if I was searching for Sam."

Greg smiled at her proudly, but he had to ask, "And you think you can with me and Leah?"

Jules eyes turned cold then, "Here I have a chance to get the guys were did this to Sam. I have motive to concentrate here."

Greg nodded, "Ed and the others will find him, Jules."

Jules just turned her head back to look out the window. She prayed that the Sarge was right, but she couldn't think about the alternative. Sam couldn't die. When Sam first joined the team, she thought he was cocky and over-confident and just plain annoying. She didn't think he belonged, but he's come so far and even though she broke off their relationship, she's knows now that she has well and truly fallen in love with this man.

Sam watched as Schmidt and the "Soldier" packed their bags and cleared the area, ready to make the meet at the train station. His arms were aching and his legs were getting stiff from standing in the same place for so long. Schmidt swung his bag over his shoulder and walked over to Sam. Smiling evilly, he patted Sam face, none too gently, "Hope you enjoyed your stay."

"I'll see you both in hell." Sam grinded out, sweat running down the back of his neck from the strain of keeping the same position for a long period of time.

Schmidt just laughed and tied a rag around Sam's mouth before heading out the door of the room he was in. Five minutes later Sam heard two muffled gun shots. He could guess what happened, Schmidt was dead. He was a loose end in this case and General Corby was trying to tie them all up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: This is what I believe could've happened in Kandahar. It's really far fetched, but this idea came to mind and eventually a full story came out of it. This takes place immediately after the episode, Behind the Blue line.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Flashpoint.**

**Warning: Not-betaed. There are probably a heap of spelling and grammar mistakes, so I apologise in advance. **

Greg went to the office at the Union Station and got the key for locker 23. Jules was on the first floor of the station keeping an eye out for any one suspicious, while Leah kept watch of the lockers from a bench in the station. Greg made the drop off and headed for the station entrance. "Package delivered."

"_Sir," _Winnie's voice came over the headset, _"I've ran the list of names against the list of SERT agents and got one hit. His name is Hanson O'hara, he served under General Corby, back then he was still a Colonel. The man had an affair with another soldier's wife and was dishonourably discharged from the Special forces. He's been off the grid since then. I'm sending over a picture now."_

"Thanks, Winnie. Everyone check your PDAs."

The picture was of a man with a scar down the left side of his face. He was a mean looking guy and bald. "Okay, now we know who we're looking out for."

Ed, Spike and Wordy arrived at a line old abandoned buildings facing the docks. The uniform police arrived at the same time. "This is it." Spike said, looking over to the other side of the bay where he could see the lighthouse in a distance. "This is the closest I can get, the lighthouse is too far away, all the apartments have a view of it."

Ed looked at the buildings. They were old apartment buildings, six floors each. Thankfully, they only needed to check the apartments facing the ocean. Ed looked at the number of officers he had to work with. Even with the unis they only had 8 in total. Must be a busy day for the police force. "I want teams of two, check for booby traps before entering the apartment. Spike, you're with me. Move in!"

They each partnered up and headed into the buildings, each pair taking a building to search. "Ed, there's over 100 apartments here. It'll take at least 10 minutes to check each apartment, 100 divided by 4 is 25, 25 by 10 is 250 minutes, that over three hours of search time. Sam's…"

"Spike, I know you're smart but I did my times tables too. I know how much time Sam has. We need to believe that we'll get to him in time, okay?" Ed encouraged Spike to have faith. "We stop believing that, then that half the battle lost."

Spike nodded, his face filled with fear but also feeling more optimistic after the pep talk. "Right, we'll find him."

"_That's right, Spike." _Wordy's confident voice came over the headset, _"Remember, slow is smooth, smooth is fast and…"_

"Fast is lethal!" Ed and Spike finished their team's motto with force.

Sam closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. His arms were aching, which was fine because he's withstood much worse, but his hands were going numb due to the position he was in. He was trying to concentrate on just his breathing and stance. Staying still for a long period of time wasn't hard for him, but doing so with two grenades in his hand did make the situation that much more stressful. Sam knew keeping calm was the key to maintaining this position until his team found him. He knew it wasn't a matter of if they'll find him, but when. These men were naïve if they thought they could pull one over Team One!

Greg didn't understand. It's already 6.15, but no one had approached locker 23. "What's going on, Boss?" Jules asked, "Do you think they've changed their minds?"

"No," Greg shook his head, frowning, "the notebook is too important. We're missing something."

"Yeah, but what?"

"He knew that we would be watching, so he would've sent someone else to pick up the book, but nobody's approached the locker." Greg said thoughtfully. Jules had worked with the Boss long enough to know he had a thought. "Leah, go get the keys for the locker below locker 23. Jules go to the security room and watch the footage for the locker area, check if anyone opened that locker. I have a theory."

"On my way." Jules answered, she didn't know what the sarge was thinking, but she did learn that her boss always had good reasons for doing what he does.

Greg had his arms folded as he waited for Leah to get the keys. Leah arrived with the two keys, "What's the theory, boss?"

"Let's see, if I'm right." He opened locker 23.

Nothing. The fake evidence put in there was gone.

"How…" Leah started, but Greg interrupted her.

"Give me the key." Leah did and Greg opened the bottom locker and felt around the top. Sure enough the top of the locker under didn't exist and the bottom of locker 23 was missing as well. Someone had removed them to fool Team One.

Leah couldn't believe that they had been conned like that. "they're smart."

"yes, they are. Jules, we need to ID the person who accessed the locker below 23."

"Looking at the footage now, Boss. It was opened by a young man with the National Hockey team cap on. He's holding our package, Sir."

"Which way did he go, Jules?"

"He headed into the bathrooms near the side entrance to the station." Jules waited to see if he exited, instead he saw the man they were looking for exit. "Sir, at 6.11am, the subject we are looking for left via the side entrance!"

"Leah, go check if the kid he used is okay."

"Yes, Sir."

"Winnie, I need you to check all the cameras outside the North Entrance of Union Station for O'hara."

"_Yes, Boss. Accessing the camera opposite the entrance." _Winnie was typing away furiously at her keyboard, she may just man the desk at SRU but she knew her job was just as important as anybody else's. "Sir, I have the subject leaving the station and getting into a silver sedan, registration no. UEL 873. It headed East on Station st."

Jules, Leah and Greg ran for their trucks. "Put out an APB on the sedan, Winnie."

"Alerting all units, we are on the lookout for a silver sedan, registration uniform, echo, lima, 873. Suspect is armed and dangerous, do not approach, report with location." Winnie put out the call.

Sam could feel himself start to shake. He didn't how long he'd been standing here, he just knew he couldn't move no matter how exhausted he was. His shirt was wet with sweat now, he could feel every drop run down his back as well as sting his eyes. He couldn't feel his hands. Closing his eyes again, Sam tried to clear his mind, the way he did when he was out in the trees, waiting patiently for his target.

Wordy, checked each apartment, methodically. Each time an apartment turned up empty, his heart would sink a little more. His team mate was counting on him to find him and Wordy wasn't planning on letting Sam down. As much as Wordy wanted to scream at every empty apartment he found, he knew he couldn't. Sam needed all of them to have a clear head. He kept on going with the uniformed police he was partnered with. They didn't skip a beat.

Spike and Ed weren't having much luck either. They're hearts were racing due to the physical exhaustion and concern for their own. Spike knew they didn't have much time left and every minute he kept expecting to hear the explosion that told them that they were too late. Ed looked at his partner. "Snap out of it, Spike." Even though Ed had the same fears, they couldn't dwell on what may happen.

"Right, sorry." Spike took a deep breath and cleared his mind, "We're coming, Sam."

"_Sir, a patrol car has spotted the vehicle travelling west on Jenson Ave."_

Jules was looking at her map. "Turn right here. Leah, turn off at Rhodes, he should pass you soon."

"On it." Leah knew this man was leading them to the man who hired him. They had to be patient and just follow. "Gotcha!" The silver sedan drove past her.

The Boss and Leah kept a safe distance from the silver sedan. They've been driving for almost an hour. Whoever this man is meeting he's going through a lot of trouble to stay in the shadows.

Sam could feel his arms dropping. He tried to keep them up but the grenades felt as if they weight a tonne each. He felt ready to give up, but then he thought about Ben and what he had to go through, the fight he had to sustain while trying to protect his best friend. Ben did everything in his power to make sure the truth came out and Sam wanted to see justice done to those responsible for Ben's death and for betraying their country. The thought renewed his strength but he didn't know for how long.

Finally, the ex-SERT officer slowed his car down outside a beach house over looking the Atlantic Ocean. Greg parked the SUV a street away, so as not to spook the kidnapper.

"Leah, you enter through the back door, Jules, we're going through the front." By this time, Team 3 had arrived on the scene. They needed the back up. "Donna, have Team 3 surround the house, I'm not letting anyone in this house get away."

"Don't worry, Sarge, we'll get the bastards." Donna ordered her team to keep all exits covered. She ran around back to back Leah up. Leah expertly picked the lock and they quietly entered the house.

Jules and Greg did the same out the front. As they entered, Jules could hear voices upstairs. She spotted Leah and Donna and signalled for them to check out the rooms downstairs while she and the Sarge checked upstairs. Greg and Jules stealthily moved their way up the stairs, carefully ensuring that nobody were in the other rooms, "Clear." She heard Leah whisper in the headset, "Coming up." Jules and Greg were outside the door which they assumed was the office. They could clearly hear the voices now.

"Did you take care of Sam Braddock?" Came a voice of an older man, maybe in his 60s.

"Yes, and I've taken care of Schmidt, as you asked." The ex-soldier answered loyally.

"You did good, now there's just one more thing to do."

Jules and Greg's eye's widened when they heard a gunshot. They couldn't wait any longer. They had to go in. Moving as one with Leah and Donna backing them up they burst through the door.

"Police, police, put you gun down!" Greg and Jules yelled out together. "Put your gun down! Now!" The man who they assumed was General Corby was standing behind the office table. He put his gun down and put his hand behind his head. He knew the drill. Next to the table was a trashcan with only the ashes of whatever was burning left.

General Corby smiled at them. "You're too late. The notebook's gone and I killed this man in self defence." It was obvious to Greg that General Corby had this all planned out to tie up loose ends. He didn't count on SRU and Team One. That was his mistake and downfall.

Greg knelt down and felt for a pulse on the ex-SERT officer. "Get EMS in here." He ordered, before getting up and turning to the General. Jules and Donna had the man covered, "You're wrong on two accounts, Sir. One, you shot this man but you didn't kill him, he still has a pulse. Two, I still have the notebook, you got a fake." Greg smiled as the General's colour paled a couple of shades. He took out his cuffs and held them up for the General to see as he walked up to him and turned him around. "General Maximus Corby, you are under arrest for treason. You have the right to remain silent, but anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law." Greg left the man in Donna's hands.

Donna understood. Team one had another place to be. "Go, we'll clean up here."

"Thank you." Greg gave her arm a gentle squeeze before running out with Jules and Leah on his heals. Greg changed the channel on his radio, "Ed, we're coming to you!"

"_Good, because we need more man power here!"_

Over 3 hours had past since Schmidt and the ex-soldier had left and still no one had found him. Jules had joined the search for over an hour now and they've still come up with nothing. She could feel herself slowly losing her mind. She kept waiting for the explosion that will kill the man she loved or else other thoughts came to mind, like they might have the wrong place. Spike got it wrong and Sam was already dead. He died alone. She was about to breakdown at that when the sweetest words came through her headset. "_We got him. 6__th__ building, third floor, room 310."_ Jules looked at Leah making sure that she wasn't hearing things. Leah smiled and together they bolted down the stairs.

Sam was losing his concentration. His whole body was shaking now, he could feel every muscle in his body as if they all had a mind of their own and trying to remove themselves from his body. He couldn't block out the pain any longer. His body was screaming at him to give up. It was as if all his senses had shut down leaving him with only the sense of pain. He couldn't hear or see or smell a thing. He didn't hear the door to his left open, he didn't hear Ed call out that they had found him, he didn't see Spike in front of him, telling him that he's going to get Sam out of here. It wasn't until Sam felt hands close around his wrist that all his senses suddenly came back on line in a rush. It was as if he was deprived of air and suddenly his lungs were inflated. "Spike?" He gasped, his breath coming in short intervals.

"Yeah, it's me, man." Spike gave a nervous smile, "We gotcha!"

Sam could feel his strength ebbing. "Take it."

"Yeah, I will…I just…" Spike couldn't take the grenades off Sam without dropping him, because, even though Sam didn't know it right now, Spike was the only person stopping him from falling flat on his face. ..

"Now, Spike, gonna…drop it."

"It's okay, Sam." That was Ed. He had just managed to pry Sam's left hand off one grenade. Sam had an extremely firm grip on it. It felt as if his hands were glued to it. "I've got it." Ed let Sam's left arm drop and was about to move to the right when Sam screamed in pain. The sudden rush of blood to his hands felt like lava was running in his veins. Ed had to ignore the scream and grab Sam's other arm which instinctively reached for the one that was on fire, almost pulling out the pin. "Not just yet, Sam."

"Burns." Sam was trying to tell them about the pain.

"Just another minute, Sam." Spike soothed, tightening his hold on his friend. "Man, buddy, you need to lose a few pounds."

Sam's mind was so fuzzy, he still didn't realise that his legs had given way, until then. "Sorry." He apologised, trying to get his leg back under him.

"No! It's okay, buddy, I gotcha, don't move." Spike mentally kicked himself for the joke. Sam's mind wasn't even clear enough to form full sentences let alone get a joke.

"Got it!" Ed announced, holding the two grenades in his hand, but not making the mistake of dropping Sam's arm again. Wordy barged into the room at that moment. "How is he?" Spike was in the process of lowering Sam to the ground, he moved in to help, gently taking Sam's arm from Ed so that Ed could put down the grenades, safely. Sam groaned as Wordy slowly lowered his arm. Tremors ran through his entire body. Gently, he and Spike massaged his shoulders, arms and hand, to help the blood circulation.

Ed put the grenades into a metal box Spike had brought with him and closed it up. With the threat under control and knelt down in front of Sam. "How is he?" He didn't like how pale and clammy Sam was. "How are you feeling, buddy?"

Sam gave him a dopey smile, "I'm getting a massage." Wordy and Spike exchanged amused smiles. The adrenaline of it all must be running high in Sam's system and without the threat to focus it on, it was almost like Sam was drunk.

Ed laughed, "I can see that."

Sam tried to pull his arms away and get up but he couldn't do either. "Where do you think you're going?" Ed asked him.

"Need to get Ben's book…evidence…"

"Sam, we have that covered. It's okay. They didn't get it. It's still safe at SRU." Ed told him the simple explanation. They can give Sam the whole story when he's more aware.

"Really?" Sam asked, suspiciously, "You sure…Sir?"

Ed chuckled, "Yeah, I'm sure Sam."

Sam tried to get up again. This time he pulled his arm out of Spike's hold and tried to use Wordy as leverage to stand up. Wordy grunted as Sam's arm smacked him in the face, "Where are you going, buddy?"

"Home…tired." Together, the three men helped Sam to his wobbly feet. Sam leaned heavily against Wordy. "Wanna go…"

"SAM!" Jules just got to the building with the Sarge and Leah just behind her. She was breathing hard from the run up to the building and up the stairs as soon as she heard that they found Sam.

"Jules…" Sam turned his head in the direction of where that voice was coming from. "Jules?" Sam smiled at the woman that was now standing in front of him. He smiled dreamily, "You're so beautiful." Spike's eyebrows rose at that, he looked over at Wordy who just shrugged. Ed and Greg exchanged uncomfortable looks, this was not good, but if they thought that was bad, what happened next was worse. Jules place both hands on the sides of Sam's head and pulled him in for a kiss. Sam was shocked at first, before he closed his eyes, relaxed and took it in. Jules finally broke off, but she didn't push away. Sam opened his eyes and found her beautiful eyes looking back at him. He gave a small smile, before his world started spinning.

"Sam?" Jules asked, worried when Sam's eyes glazed over. She watched as he stumbled backwards, his fall stopped by Wordy who was directly behind him. "We need EMS now!"

"No." Sam's mind, temporarily, turned back the right way round when he heard those three letters. "No…wanna go home."

"Sam, you're going to the hospital." Greg told him firmly.

Sam's dopey smile was back again, "That an order…Boss?"

"I can make it one, if that's what's required." Greg looked at Ed, confused at Sam's demeanour.

"Adrenaline." Ed told him quietly.

"Oh." Greg nodded his understanding.

"Aw…Boss. Just got out of hospital." Sam turned slightly and pushed himself off Wordy, "Thanks, Wordy, but I…got it from…here." Sam let go of Wordy, only to fall into Spike.

"Woah, buddy." Spike grunted, as he pulled Sam's arm over his shoulder, "You need to get checked out."

"NO! No more hospitals, I just want to get this whole damn mess over with!" Suddenly, Sam's fun-loving attitude was gone and he became angry. "I want Ben's killer in jail…" Sam stopped and then laughed, but there was no mirth behind it, He put his finger up, "no, wait," then pointed to himself, "I'm Ben's killer." Sam pulled his arm out from Spike and held his wrist out to Greg, "You should arrest me."

Greg sighed and looked down at those wrists, "Sam…"

"Fine, Ed will arrest me, won't you, Ed?" He turned his wrist to Ed, stumbling as he did so. Ed put a hand out to keep him stable but Sam brushed him off. "No?" He looked around to the rest of his team. He was surrounded now by the entire Team One. Sam stopped turning when he got to Jules, she had tears running down her face.

"Oh, Sam…"

"What?" Sam looked at them all with anger and confusion, "You're police officers, and you should arrest killers!"

"Sam, you're not a killer." Jules cried, "You didn't kill Ben."

"Yes, I did! I pulled the trigger, Ben was murdered and I was the tool in that murder!" Sam didn't understand why they couldn't get something so simple.

Greg knew what was happening. Three days were blurring into one. Darren Kovacs was the catalyst for it, then George Worthington and General Braddock. And then there was the letter, the notebook and pictures and then the truth behind Ben's death. Now, everything that's happened today. Everything bad that has happened since Darren Kovacs was blurring into one massive nightmare, and Sam's mind couldn't take it anymore. Sam had turned back around to Greg again. Greg reached out and gently took Sam's wrists in his hands. He could still feel the tremors wracking Sam's body. "Listen to me carefully, Sam." Greg waited until Sam's eyes connected with his. "I know this has been hard on you. Everything that has happened in the last three days is crashing down on you. Your shoulders are tired from trying to stop it from crushing you." He waited for Sam to acknowledge the truth of what he's saying. Sam gave a small nod, a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. "But the thing is, you don't need to hold it all up by yourself. Look around you. Team One has your back. We'll help shoulder the load. You're not alone." Sam felt his team converge on him. Jules arm circled around his back and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Leah put her arms around Jules. Spike and Wordy put a hand on Sam's shoulders while swinging their arms over each others shoulders.

Ed cupped the side of Sam's head. "We're all in this together, Sam. We got Ben's killer, but that person, is not you!" Ed emphasised the last three words, he gave Sam a gentle shake, "You are _not_ a killer!"

The anger finally left Sam's eyes and only sadness remained. "I'm tired." Sam directed that to Greg, "I'm so tired, Boss."

Greg nodded, he let Sam's wrists go, "Let's get you some help."

Sam looked at him, pleading, "No hospital." The team let out short chuckles, slowly letting him go, but not moving far.

"We back to that again, huh?" Ed laughed.

"If anything, he's persistent." Wordy shook his head, "What are you going to do about it, Boss. The subject is refusing help."

"Guess I better negotiate."

Jules laughed at that, "Well, if anyone can do it, it's you, Boss."

Sam frowned at them all. He felt as if his whole body was made of jelly, but his team was laughing at him. "No hospital." Sam started pushing past his team and stepped towards the door. He was shaking but he made about five steps before his legs gave out.

"Woah! Sam, stop doing that!" Ed caught him and pulled his arm over his shoulder.

Sam looked at him and smiled, the happy drunk was back again, "You taking me home, Ed?" His emotions were like a yoyo at the moment.

"Greg!" Ed called out to his boss.

"Alright, alright!" Greg walked over to Sam and stood in front of him. "Here's the deal, you let the paramedics check you out. They clear you and we'll take you home."

Sam frowned at him, not sure if it was a trick to get him to the ambulance and then just shove him in. "First rule of negotiation, don't lie to the subject."

Greg smirked, he could hear the rest of the team laughing at Sam stating negotiation rules to the man who wrote them. "That's right, Sam."

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This is what I believe could've happened in Kandahar. It's really far fetched, but this idea came to mind and eventually a full story came out of it. This takes place immediately after the episode, Behind the Blue line.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Flashpoint.**

**Warning: Not-betaed. There are probably a heap of spelling and grammar mistakes, so I apologise in advance. **

Outside, Sam got himself checked out by the paramedics. They weren't happy with what they were seeing. Sam was a little dehydrated and his blood pressure was on the low side. He could barely keep his eyes open or hold himself up, but Greg had told them no hospital unless absolutely necessary and nothing they've found so far warranted a trip to the hospital. In fact, it could probably be fixed with bed rest, food and water. Nothing he couldn't get in his own home. They cleaned the cut on Sam's lips and cheek, placing a couple of butterfly bandages on his cheek. "Make sure you get him home and into bed. No strenuous activities for the next 24 hours, plenty of water and light meals." The paramedics had given these instructions to Greg before leaving the scene. Finally, the morning was over. It was only 10.30 am, still the whole day to go. The work day wasn't over for Team One, but right now, their only job was to make sure Sam heeded the paramedic's instructions. "Ed, I'm heading back to the barn with Leah, Wordy and Jules." The way Greg said, 'Jules', meant that he was going to have words with her about what she did inside that apartment. "You take Spike and get Sam home."

"What are we going to do about the notebook?" Ed asked, that was still a problem and it was sitting at SRU.

"We can't go to Halifax with Sam in his condition. I'm going to call in a favour. Let's see if he'll answer." Greg told Ed, "Get him home, Ed, he's exhausted." Ed turned and looked at the young man leaning against Ed's SUV, looking like he was going to fall asleep, standing. Spike walked over after correctly disposing of the grenades. He opened the door of the SUV and helped Sam inside, then closed the door and waited for the rest of the team to sort themselves out.

"Okay, we'll get him home. Call us if anything comes up."

Greg nodded, he knew there was still so much to do. This whole mess was still that, a mess. They needed to get the notebook into the right hands and then everything else should fall into place. "Go." Greg ordered Ed.

Sam's Apartment

Ed and Spike was helping Sam into his room, but Sam had other ideas. "I need a drink." Sam pulled his arms out from Ed and Spike and moved out to his kitchen. He was about to reach for a beer, when Ed stopped him and got him a bottle of water instead.

"You're dehydrated, Sam, beers gonna make it worse." Ed opened the bottle of water and handed it to Sam, "Drink."

Sam frowned at the bottle distastefully before taking it and swallowing a couple of mouthfuls. He looked around his apartment thoughtfully. "I don't think I've cleaned up in a while." He brushed past Spike and headed to the laundry, coming back out with a mop and bucket.

Spike stepped over to Ed and whispered, "Has he lost his mind?"

Ed shook his head. "Sam's still running on adrenalin. He's a soldier, he's trained to stay awake days at a time. He must've tapped into his training to be able to stand in the same position for so many hours, but now he can't shut himself down. Stay close to him, because he's going to collapse without warning."

"Wow!" Spike watched Sam mop the floor of the kitchen, jumping out of the way when the mop threatened to run him over. Sam moved onto the living area, mopping away like a robot. Spike followed him around the entire living room when, just like Ed told him, Sam collapse and even though Spike was prepared for it, he only just managed to stop Sam from smashing his head against the hard tiles.

"A little help, Ed." Spike grunted as Sam's weight pulled him down to the floor.

Ed knelt down and rolled Sam onto his back and off Spike. He pat Sam's face gently, "Sam?" No answer, so he tried a little harder, and earned a small frown in response. "Okay, he's gone. Let's get him to bed. You take his legs." Ed lifted Sam up from under his arms while Spike lifted his legs. Together they managed to get Sam into his bed and under the covers.

"Finally!" Spike was relieved, he's never seen anyone as exhausted as Sam and still stay awake the way he did. "Is that how it is over there?"

Ed didn't need to ask what Spike meant, he wanted to know if every soldier was like Sam when over in a war-torn country, do they all push themselves beyond exhaustion until their body just gives out. "Not for everyone, but yeah, that's how it is." Ed answered him.

Spike shook his head slowly, "I have a new respect for all of you, I wouldn't be able to do it."

Ed smiled sadly, "I hope you never do, but if you do, I know you can do it." He pats Spike on the shoulder and glanced over at Sam one last time before leaving the room. "Come on, Spike. You haven't slept in over 24 hours, get some rest." He pulled Spike out with him and pushed him towards the spare bedroom.

"How about you?"

"I'll stay out here on the couch." Ed eyed the Sam's room. "And listen out for Sam."

Spike nodded, he was exhausted and the spare bed sounded like heaven right now. "Wake me up in a couple of hours and I'll take your place." Ed nodded in agreement.

**SRU Headquarters**

Greg and Jules were doing the paperwork for today's call. They didn't talk, but Jules knew she was going to need to answer for what she did today. It was impulsive and it was stupid. She had work so hard for her position on Team One, and she had to watch her every move to keep it. Today, she threw all that in the bin, for one kiss and she didn't regret it for one second. She had chosen her job over Sam once before and she knew how much it hurt him, but she did it anyway, because at the time, her job was more important than Sam. Not anymore. When Sam went missing and she saw that video, she felt her heart stop. It took all of her self control to not break down. She knew then that Sam meant more to her than any job ever could and she wanted him to know that, she wanted the team to know that. She couldn't hide her feelings for Sam any longer.

"Boss, I'm sorry." Jules broke the silence between them.

"Not as sorry as I am, Jules." Greg put his pen down and folded his arms, leaning back against the chair. "You know the rules."

"I do." Jules looked at the Sarge, straight in the eye, she wanted him to know that she was sorry to disappoint him, but not sorry that she did it. "I love Sam."

"I can see that." Greg sighed, "You know that I already knew about you and Sam's indiscretions before and I turned a blind eye because I didn't have any proof, but kissing Sam in front of the entire team…"

Jules looked down at her hands, "I know it was stupid."

"I have no choice but to report this. Do you know what that means?"

"I'll have to leave the team." As Jules said it out loud, she realised how much harder it was going to be to do it. She loves Sam and she knows it's the right move, but that doesn't make leaving the team any easier. "I'll miss Team One, but Sam…"

Greg nodded, he understood, he's been in love before. "I don't have to do anything yet. Talk to Sam first."

"I don't need to." Jules had thought about this a lot over the past twenty-four hours, "I use to think that I needed this team more than Sam did. The truth is, Team One is his escape from his father. This team has been more of a family to him than his own family. The day I returned to the team, Sam told me his father wanted him to return to the Army where he can really make a difference and he told his father that he was making a difference here. His father wasn't happy with him, but Sam didn't care because in the end, he was happy with where he is." Jules wiped away a tear that had ran down her cheek, "Sam needs Team One more than ever now. He's losing what's left of his family, he can't lose this one too."

Greg reached over and took Jules hand, "You're in love with him. I know that, but just so you know, he's in love with you too. Do you think Team One will mean the same to him if you're not on it?" Jules was about to protest when Greg put up a hand to stop her, "I'm just saying, don't be in such a rush to quit Team One. Talk to Sam. It's not fair on him if you just make the decision on your own." He got up and left the room, leaving Jules to think about everything on her own.

**Sam's Apartment**

_Sam's arms were aching. He didn't know how long he'd been standing here with the grenades in his hands, but it felt like it's been a lifetime. The door to his left opened. Sam didn't turn his head, it was the kidnappers again…or so he thought, he just closed his eyes and waited for them to leave again._

"_So Sammy, I see you've got yourself in a bind again." Sam knew that voice, it's a voice he hasn't heard in a while and shouldn't be hearing._

"_Ben?" Sam opened his eyes and sure enough Ben was standing in front of him wearing the same fatigues he died in._

"_Hey! Long time no see. When was the last time we saw each other?" Ben was walking back and forth in front of him, then he stopped and looked right at him, his eyes dead and cold, "Oh that's right, the day you put a bullet in my head."_

_Sam shook his head, slowly, "I didn't mean it. I was cleared to fire."_

_Ben nodded, "Yes, I've heard that's what you've been telling yourself all this time, but now you know its not true, don't you? You're father ordered you to kill me and you did!"_

_Sam continued shaking his head, "No, no, I didn't know about it."_

"_Don't lie, you always did what your father says. You killed me and now it's my turn!" Ben kicked Sam's legs from under him._

"_NO!" The pins came out!_

"No!" Sam bolted up in his bed, breathing hard with cold sweat running down his back and chest. He looked around the room as if looking for Ben even though he knew now that it was just a nightmare and he wasn't in that apartment anymore. Sam pulled of his shirt, suddenly feeling very hot, and wiped away the perspiration, still trying to catch his breath.

Ed stood at Sam's door, waiting. He had heard Sam struggling in his bed and calling out a name he shouldn't be, "Ben." Ed knew immediately that he was having a nightmare, but he also knew that you should never wake a soldier in the midst of a nightmare if you didn't want to end up with a broken neck. He winced when Sam bolted up in his bed, disoriented and scared. Sam didn't look well and he could see the tremors running through his body. It's been almost 48 hours since all this started and Sam was still shaking. Ed waited for Sam to calm down a little before calling out. "You okay, Sam?" He spoke softly, but it still startled Sam. Sam's head spun around when he heard Ed. He didn't even know Ed was standing there, which showed how off the ball he was. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya."

Sam shook his head, when he finally got his bearings, "No, it's fine. I just…"

"had a nightmare." Ed finished for him. He wasn't laughing at or pitying him.

"Yeah." Sam answered softly.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ed asked, he still hadn't moved from the door.

"Not really." Sam answered honestly, but he did anyway. "I keep seeing his face. I close my eyes and there his is."

"You didn't kill him, Sam."

"Then why does it feel like I did." Sam dropped back on the pillow and covered his eyes with his arms, but Ben's face came to mind again, so he lowered his arms and opened his eyes.

Ed pushed himself off the edge of the door and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the side of the bed. "I know it feels far from it right now, but what you did back in Kandahar, it's no different from responding to the Boss's scorpio call."

Sam looked at him, the pain in his eyes is evident, "You're right, it doesn't feel like that."

"You're a soldier, Sam, you receive an order, you follow it not question it." Ed tried to drill it through to Sam, but his guilt wasn't letting him through. "Are you trying to tell me that I killed Tomasic?"

"Of course not." Sam rolled his eyes to that stupid question.

"His son thought I did and you responded to a scorpio call on that one."

"He was going to kill you, he shot Jules, there wasn't any other way." Sam didn't know why Ed didn't understand that all these cases were different to Ben's.

"And when Donna shot Wendy Polsen or when you shot George Orston?"

Sam shot up in anger at all the names Ed was throwing at him, "They're all different! Those were right calls! Ben was murdered! I murdered my best friend!"

"_You didn't know."_ Ed ignored the outburst, even though he was close to losing his cool. He wasn't sure he could get through to Sam.

"That's what I keep telling him, but he doesn't believe me." That threw Ed, who wouldn't believe him? "Ben blames me."

It sunk in then what Sam was talking about. That was what his nightmares were about. Sam keeps seeing Ben in his dreams, telling him that he murdered him. "That's not Ben, Sam. It's you. Think about it, Sam. Think about Ben's father. Ben's letter. Does it sound like Ben blames you? I've read that letter, Sam. He could've told you about it all but he chose to protect you, does that sound like a guy that would blame you for his death?" Ed could tell that he was finally getting through to the young man. "Don't disrespect his memory by blaming yourself. Nobody wants that for you, least of all Ben."

Ed was right, and Sam knew it, he just needed his heart to catch up with his mind. "I'll try." Sam said softly.

"That's all we can ask for." Ed smiled in relief, then picked up a bottle of water that was left on Sam's bedside. "Drink." Sam did and it was a relief. He felt better, far from good, but better.

"Thanks, Ed." Sam put the bottle down with shaky hands. Ed knew he was thanking him for the talk and not just the water. Ed just nodded his acceptance.

"You need to rest some more. Your body's been working over time." Sam nodded, it was true, he felt weak, like he hadn't eaten in days. "Do you think you can sleep some more?"

"How long?"

"It's only been about an hour."

Sam looked at him with worry in his eyes, "I'm not sure he won't come back when I close my eyes."

"Trust me, Sam. You're the one who's conjuring him up. He won't come back if you don't believe you killed him."

Sam nodded and laid back down. "I think I could sleep for a week."

Ed chuckled, "Yeah, I'm sure you could." Sam was asleep before he even finished that sentence. Ed got up and went outside, grabbing a chair before returning. This time he planned to stay here and make sure those nightmares didn't return for Sam. Each time Sam looked as though a nightmare was forming, Ed was there with a supporting hand on the shoulder and a few comforting words. It was enough to settle the man. Soon, the nightmares were few and far between until Sam settled into a deep sleep. It then that Ed felt comfortable to leave Sam's room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This is what I believe could've happened in Kandahar. It's really far fetched, but this idea came to mind and eventually a full story came out of it. This takes place immediately after the episode, Behind the Blue line.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Flashpoint.**

**Warning: Not-betaed. There are probably a heap of spelling and grammar mistakes, so I apologise in advance. **

The next day was a Saturday which was great for Team One because they spent it at Sam's apartment, save Leah, who had a family gathering to attend. Sam slept through the rest of Friday, the whole night and was still sleeping when the team arrived in the morning. They were sitting around the small living room when the door bell rang. Everyone but Greg looked around at each other, doing a count of the team, thinking that someone was missing. "Maybe Leah changed her mind." Spike said as he got up to answer the door. He was shocked to see a man in a General's uniform at the door. "Sir, can I help you?" Greg got up and moved Spike out of the way, opening the door wider for the man. Ed immediately got up and he and Greg gave a full salute.

"At ease, men." The man's voice was friendly and he had a friendly smile. Greg held out his hand.

"Thank you for coming, Sir." He gestured to his team. "This is my team at the SRU. Spike, Jules and Wordy and of course, you know Ed." He shook each of their hands.

"It's great seeing you again, Sir." Ed told him. "Everyone, this is Lieutenant General Alexander Roberts, Commander of the Canadian Army."

Jules was shocked, "Boss, you managed to get the Commander here?" Greg just shrugged, it was the Commander who answered.

"Well, it's not everyday you get a call from Sir Donald Bradman." Greg laughed at that. He had used the name, knowing the Lieutenant General would answer.

"Can I get you a beer, Sir?" Ed asked him.

General Roberts shook his head, "I have to head back to Halifax straight after this. I'm sorry, but I'm a little short on time this weekend, so if we can get down to business, that would be great."

"Of course, Sir." Greg offered the General his seat on the couch before handing him the notebook and pictures of the gun smuggling operation. "This is evidence against a few Army personnel. It was given to us by the father of Corporal Benjamin Worthington. He supposedly died from friendly fire. We found out from General Braddock that it wasn't friendly-fire. It was made to look that way, but his murder was ordered because he knew too much." Greg watch as the General's expression grew sombre.

"I heard about General Corby and General Braddock being arrested. We've been trying to gather proof against General Corby for the smuggling of Canadian artillery but we had no idea that General Braddock was involved."

"You knew about this, Sir?" Ed noticed.

The Lieutenant General nodded, "We've been investigating this for over a year now, but General Corby's a slippery bastard." He closed the notebook and flipped through the pictures, "Looks like Corporal Worthington did our jobs for us."

"So, we can be assured that General Corby and everyone else on that list will be getting the punishment they deserve?" Jules asked him, hoping for closure for Sam.

"That's right, young lady, they will be. I'm just surprised that General Braddock is involved."

"That makes two of us, Sir." Sam was leaning against his room door, looking much better than he did yesterday, but still a little too pale for the team's liking. Ed quickly got up and led Sam over to his chair.

"And who is this young man?"

"Master Corporal Sam Braddock, Sir." Sam answered him with his full rank and name, knowing the shocked look he would get from the General, "And yes, General Braddock is my father."

General Roberts nodded, he respected this young man. He was holding his head up, even though his father is involved in one of the worse crimes in the army and a cover up. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Sir." There wasn't much else to say.

Ed held a bottle of water in front of Sam. "Drink." Sam rolled his eyes and took it, drinking half the bottle. He held up the bottle to show Ed, getting his nod of approval before he dared to put it down.

"You know I'm not a fish." Sam mumbled.

"Doctor's orders." Ed answered, simply then turning to the General, "There was a case yesterday and Sam was in the middle of it." He told him as if it explained it all.

"It had something to do with this?" General Roberts held up the little brown book. The whole team nodded. "But everything is good now?"

"That depends, Sir." General Roberts could see the pain in the boy's eyes. He had more to do with this that just his father being involved.

"On what, Son?"

"On you." Sam leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, his eyes bore into the General's, "I need you to promise that the men in that book will get their day in court. Ben gave his life to get that book home, his efforts can't be for naught."

"You know this Ben Worthington personally."

"More than that, Sir." Sam looked down at his hands, "I'm the one who shot him." Ed put a supporting hand on Sam's shoulder. He was glad that Sam had used the word 'shot' and not 'killed' or 'murdered'. It meant that Sam was coming to terms with everything that had happened. "I…" Sam took a shaky breath before trying again. "I was cleared to fire. When we went down to do the body count, Ben was one of them." It was the story he had told any one who had the right to know, but now there was more to that story, "My father sanctioned that mission. He made sure Ben was out there when he gave the order for me to fire. He thought Ben was the one smuggling guns. He ordered Ben's murder." Sam's hands were shaking again. A set of hands reached over to stay them. He thought it was Ed's or Greg's, but when he looked up, he realised the General was kneeling in front of him.

"You're a good soldier, Master Corporal Braddock. You followed an order without question, exactly the way you've been trained, because out in the field, disobeying an order could mean getting your team killed. You did nothing wrong. You're not to blame."

Sam looked up at the man, he could see why this man is in the position he's in. Everything about him demanded respect, but not by the use of fear, but his ability to connect with others. The army needed a man they would follow to the death and this man is it. Sam nodded, "I know, Sir."

"Good." The General got up, and turned to the rest of the team. "Now, I have a lot of work to do, so if you'll all excuse me, I have a promise to keep. I'm sorry, Sam, that I have to arrest your father. It's got to be hard losing a family member this way."

Sam got up, a little unsteady, "He stopped being my father yesterday and my family is right here is this room."

"Good for you, Son." Greg shook the General's hand again, thanking him, before walking him to the door. "That's quite a team you've put together."

Greg looked over to his team who were quietly talking and congratulating each other, "I know." He looked at Jules, who looked back at him uncomfortably, "I know." Greg closed the door and sat back down. "Tell me the truth, Sam. How are you?"

Everyone went silent and Sam knew everyone was looking at him for an answer. "Good, I guess. Still a bit hazy about yesterday, everything's a blur."

That wasn't what Greg was asking about but it did get Jules attention. "Everything?" She asked.

"Yeah, I remember Spike and Ed coming in and taking the grenades off me, but after that it's all just fog. Why? Did I do something?" Sam looked at everyone, concern in his features.

The team looked at each other, not sure what they should be revealing. "No," Greg answered for them. "No. Nothing happened. You were acting a little drunk, but that was the adrenaline."

The team knew then that they were not to talk about what happened yesterday. Sam's comment about Jules being beautiful will be on record, but that could be put down to Sam's delirious state, Jules kiss on the other was not on record and will be kept within the team. He looked at Jules who looked a little sad but a little relieved at the same time. Greg had no doubt that Jules would give up Team One for Sam, but she didn't need to right now and he was relieved about that too. However, when Greg looked at Sam, he saw something there. It was a small smile, a smile that was usually born from a memory. Greg smiled. These two really did love each other. When the team left that night, leaving only Ed and Greg, Greg felt safe to approach the subject. They waited for Sam to get ready for bed before saying anything. Greg wasn't worried about talking in front of his TL.

Sam frowned at them, not liking that Greg and Ed looked like they were going to tuck him in. "You know I haven't been tucked in since…" Actually Sam doesn't remember being tucked in, ever. His father never let his mum coddle him at all. _"He's not going to learn how to be a ma with you coddling him all the time."_ Sam could still hear the man's voice in his head. "…anyway, you don't have to tuck me in. Go home. I'm fine." Ed sighed when Sam didn't finish his sentence. Sam had never been tucked in, he'd never felt the warmth of a father's loving embrace. He still remembered the words Sam had spoken when trying to talk down George Worthington, _Ed and Wordy here are the big brothers I never had, the ones that would've protected me from the General and his need to control me. _

"Sam, did your dad ever abuse you?" Ed asked, seeming out of nowhere. Greg looked at him confused, this was not what he was planning to talk about, but one look at Sam told him that Ed had hit a nerve.

Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed, not looking at his Sarge or Team Leader. "It's not what you think. It's not like he hit me all the time or for no reason. He used corporal punishment, yeah, but nothing that required a hospital visit." Ed couldn't believe what he was hearing, was Sam still making excuses for his father? Sam looked up and saw the anger in his Team Leader's face, "I could handle those times, really, Ed, it was just a few belts on the backside. It was the way he was always trying to control me that got to me. Who I went out with, who I made friends with, what subjects I choose in high school? I didn't make any decisions for myself. The best thing he ever did was sign me up for the army. That was when I got a taste of life without my father. The freedom. Ben was the first friend I made that didn't have anything to do with the General and then Matt." Sam smiled at his friends and mentors, "Bad as he was, he did do that for me."

"You saying he was a good father?" Ed asked incredulously.

Sam gauffed at that, "Far from it, I'm just saying there are kids out there who have it worse than me."

"Just for the record, if I was your big brother, there was no way he would've laid a hand on you or make you do anything you didn't want to do." Ed told him firmly.

Sam went a little red at that. Ed was protective, he knew that, but he was never quite so sentimental. "I know."

"Good, glad we cleared that up. Now on with the next issue." Greg clapped his hand together. "Yesterday wasn't all a fuzz, was it?" Greg asked Sam, who was annoyed that these two men had so much to talk about and he definitely didn't like being busted.

"Yes it was." Sam said, giving his boss a, 'let it drop' look.

"You remember what happened after we found you." Greg ignored his silent request. Ed looked at him thoughtfully and then turned to Sam who was extremely annoyed now.

"You faked amnesia?" Ed asked, shocked at this new revelation.

"No!" Sam exclaimed at that stupid thought, "I didn't pretend to have amnesia! I just…"

"You just pretended yesterday was all a blur to get Jules off the hook." Greg busted him.

Sam gave up, sighing, the boss wasn't going to let it go, "If I don't remember it, then you have no grounds to transfer either of us to another team. We're not a couple."

"You know she was willing to give up Team One for you." Ed's eyebrows rose at that, he knew how much Team One meant to Jules. "Yep, she believes you need us more."

Sam smiled sadly, this was his chance to be with Jules, but he knew he couldn't take it. "Jules works hard to stay on Team One, I'm not going to be the one to take it from her. Anyway, the team isn't the same without her. I need Team One, but I also need Jules. Right now, I'm content to share her with the team as long as she's happy."

Ed couldn't believe that this was the same Sam Braddock as the one who first joined the team, "You're a good man, Sam."

"Yeah, well, I'm a tired man as well, so can you get out of here?" Sam complained as he laid down and closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes.

"Who's staying?" Ed asked.

"Go home to Sophie and Clark, Ed, I'll watch over Sam tonight." Greg ordered his team leader. Sam was on the mend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: This is what I believe could've happened in Kandahar. It's really far fetched, but this idea came to mind and eventually a full story came out of it. This takes place immediately after the episode, Behind the Blue line.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Flashpoint.**

**Warning: Not-betaed. There are probably a heap of spelling and grammar mistakes, so I apologise in advance. **

**One week later…**

Sam was back on duty after passing his psyche evaluation. They had finished their morning workout and finished their shower. Sam had just gotten his cool pants on when his phone beeped. He ignored it. It was the tenth time his phone had beeped or rang and ignored that morning. It didn't go unnoticed. Ed, Spike and Wordy exchanged looks, before Ed looked at Wordy and gestured for him to talk to Sam. Wordy nodded and pulled a shirt over his head before heading over to his friend. "Might be an emergency." Sam pulled on his undershirt and was in the process of buttoning up his uniform.

"Hmmm?" Sam looked at him with a blank look.

"Your phone." Wordy clarified, looking down at the object sitting on the bench and as if to emphasise what he was saying the phone rang again and this time Wordy could see the caller ID; 'Mum.' That was not who Wordy thought Sam would be ignoring. Sam picked up the phone and promptly hung up, before putting it back down. "You're ignoring your mum?" Wordy looked over at Ed and Spike with a frown.

"That ain't right, Sam. Not very Samtastic of you." Spike shook his head. He had a close relationship with his mum, he wouldn't even dream of ignoring a call from his mother unless he was on a hot-call and even then…

"Yeah, well, maybe you would if all she wanted to talk about was your father whom you never want to see again." Sam threw his phone in his locker and slammed the door shut, walking past the others in anger.

Spike grimaced, "Put my foot in it, didn't I?"

Ed pats him on the shoulder, both of them looking in the direction Sam had left in. "Don't worry about it. Wordy, go give him some wise words of advice."

Wordy walked over to them and started pulling Ed and Spike along with him. "You guys are not getting out of this. Anyway, you're his team leader, he'll listen to you more than he'll listen to me and you're," Wordy shoved Spike ahead of him, "the idiot who put his foot in his mouth."

"Ah…" Ed and Spike complained half-heartedly. They knew Wordy was right.

Sam made his way to the weapons cage, ready to arm himself for the day. Wordy and Ed watched from the other side of the cage while Spike went in and started getting his own weapons. Sam's movements were short and sharp, a sure sign that he was angry or frustrated. Spike looked over at Sam, a little nervous. "Hey, man, I'm sorry about that comment about you ignoring your mum."

Sam took a breath and stopped what he was doing. "It's fine, Spike, I'm just a…" He let a frustrated breath, balling his hands into a fist, "Damn it!" He wanted to punch something. "I wish she would just leave it alone!"

Ed walked into the cage, while Wordy just stood near the door. "This about your dad."

"No, it's about the General." Sam said bitterly, "I never had a 'dad'." To Sam 'dad' was always are word for someone who loved you unconditionally while 'father' is the man who raised you, disciplined you.

"What is your mum calling about?" Wordy got them back on the subject of the unanswered calls.

Sam sighed, annoyed that his friend won't let it drop but understanding that they were just concerned, "The General's been asking for me."

"Where are they holding him?"

"At the CFB Kingston, until his trial then hopefully he'll be transferred to Club Ed." Sam continued gearing up. "It doesn't matter. I don't want to see him."

"Sam, you have every right to not want to see him…" Ed started.

Sam stopped again, looking over at Ed in defeat, "But?"

"But your mum has got to be taking this pretty hard, her husband's going away for a very long time and her son won't talk to her." Ed finished quietly.

"I am talking to her." Sam returned, annoyed at being made to feel like he's doing something wrong, "I went back there for three days last week, she cried herself to sleep everyday, telling me this was all wrong and that my 'father' would never do what I was saying!" Sam kicked the cage in anger, "Why would I lie about that?"

Nobody in the team could begin to understand what Sam was going through. It was like a never-ending nightmare for him. Finding out the truth was bad enough without his mother being all hysterical about it. "I love her, but there's only so much I can take. He was finally allowed visitors, so she went and ever since then, that's all she'll talk about. It's like what I'm feeling doesn't matter, what matters is that he gets what he wants! Just like it's always been!" Sam shook his head, "No…no more." He finished with gearing up and headed up to the shooting range. He needed to shoot someone and seeing that was illegal, he'll settle for shooting targets.

"That went well." The sarcasm dripped off each word. Spike found himself getting angry as well. "Is this ever going to end?"

"Yes it is." Ed geared up quickly, "Come on." He said to the other two and followed Sam to the firing range.

Sam barged into the firing range and started loading his gun and shooting. He emptied his gun and reloaded…again and again and again. There was nothing left of the target when Wordy put a gentle hand on his and lowered the gun. "This is not something you can ignore Sam. Do yourself and your mum a favour and go see the General."

"What?" Sam looked at him in disbelief, "You know what he did to me!"

"Sam!" Ed spoke up from behind him, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and go see the bastard!" That definitely got a reaction out of Sam, though it wasn't the best kind. Sam grabbed Ed by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"He _killed_ Ben! He _murdered_ my best friend because it suited him! And just for the hell of it, he used his own son to do it." Sam growled at him, his face only inches from Ed's, "Tell me, Ed, why should I do what he wants anymore?"

"Sam, let him go." Wordy pulled at Sam's arms, it wasn't forceful, but it was firm. "Sam!" He gave a hard tug when Sam didn't respond. It was like someone had poured water over his face. He looked down at his hands, at Ed's shirt in his fist. Slowly he let go, as if he had to will his fingers to loosen.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I'm sorry." He couldn't bring himself to look up at Ed, ashamed of losing control the way he did and attacking his leader. Sam turned to walk away from them again, but Ed grabbed him before he could take a step.

"Sam…" Ed called, when Sam didn't respond he tried again, "Sam, look at me."

It took some time, but Sam finally looked up. He didn't see the anger or disappointment he expected, just concern. "You're a stubborn man, you know that?"

Sam smirked, "Yeah, I know. Guess the apple really doesn't fall too far from the tree."

"You kidding me, Sam. That apple rolled down the hill and got washed down the stream. It can't get much further." Spike couldn't believe Sam would even compare himself to his father.

Wordy laughed at Spike's analogy, "Weird as that may sound, he's right." Sam turned to Wordy, knowing he had more to say, "Sam, visiting your dad doesn't mean you're giving in to him again. You're doing it for your mum and yourself. Go. Talk to him, yell at him, tell him what you think of him, and then, once you've finally got that over with, maybe you can get past your anger and let life get back to normal."

Sam looked at his three friends; all of them were concerned for him. They've seen him through all of this since the day they got that hot call, the whole team has and he knew he's disrupted the team's balance long enough. "Okay."

"One of us can go with you, if you want." Ed offered.

Sam shook his head, "I can do it. Kingston's pretty far from here, I'll go on the weekend." The Team's helped him enough, they didn't need to waste their weekend on this. "I'll let you know how it goes."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, you can call me, or anyone else on the team."

Sam smiled, "Thanks."

**CFB Kingston.**

Sam was sitting in front of his father in the visitor's cubicles. General Braddock didn't smile when he saw his son. It wasn't very often Sam saw the General out of his uniform. The grey jumpsuit made him look so much older and not so tall. Sam picked up the communication device on the wall when he saw the General pick up his. "You survived. I didn't expect any less from a Braddock."

Sam smirked, "I didn't get through the past week because I'm a Braddock, I got through it because I have a team who watches my back."

The General scoffed, "You're a soldier Samuel Braddock, not a police officer. You can do so much more with your life in the army."

Sam shook his head, even now, his father won't give up. "I came here for mum, but if this is all you want to talk about, then I'm leaving." He moved to get up when his father stopped him.

"No, please, son. Stay." Sam sighed and just nodded. "I was wrong about Ben, but you have to understand Samuel, I thought I was doing it for my country."

"Well you thought wrong." Sam shook his head in disgust. "Even if Ben was smuggling guns, he deserved to defend himself in court, but you didn't give him that chance. You get to defend yourself and so does Alexander Corby, but you appointed yourself judge, jury and executioner in Ben's case. No one has that right. This is Canada, not a war-torn country. What's the difference between you and the insurgents we fight over there?"

"Don't you speak to me in tone, I am a General in the Canadian Army, don't you dare compare me to those terrorists!" And just like that the General Sam knew was back again. Sam should've known nothing will change this man.

"You're not a General anymore and I'll speak to you in whatever tone I want, because you're no longer my father and I'm not your son." With that Sam got up and left. He couldn't hear his father yelling at him and even if he did, he wouldn't care. Nothing his father said had any weight anymore. The boys were right, Sam needed this.

Outside, Ed, Spike and Greg was waiting for him. They had decided that this was something worth giving up their weekend for and seeing Sam's demeanour as he walked out of the base, they knew they were right. Sam looked like he had just been released from heavy chains that had been holding him back. He smiled at them, a smile they hadn't seen in a long while. They didn't need to ask him about what he and his father talked about because it didn't matter, what mattered was the outcome of that talk and they could see the outcome walking towards them. Sam Braddock was finally free of his past.

One month later…

It's a Saturday and Team One was standing at the Canadian Airforce Base in Toronto. Sam didn't know what was going on but apparently Greg had called in one more favour with the Commander. It was a big one and there was no guarantee that it would come through, but yesterday Greg got a call from the Commander saying they had managed it. Sam still didn't know what was happening here and he was shocked to see George Worthington arrive in a car driven by an army officer. Sam knew that George had been cleared of all charges. He had helped in putting away several army officers for treason and the reasons for what he did were found justifiable. George smiled at Sam, but didn't walk over. He watched aircraft approach, looking a little nervous. Sam turned to his Boss. "Sir, what are we all doing here?"

Greg smiled at him, "Just wait and see, Sam. Trust me, you'll like it." The rest of the team smiled as well, it was obvious everyone was in on it except Sam. Sam frowned but then figuring that nobody was going to say a word he turned back to the aircraft approaching.

Finally, the aircraft came to a stop and the door opened. A soldier exited the plane and turned around and took a little boy from the arms of someone he couldn't see, then that person stepped out of the aircraft. It was a woman and she was pretty. Long black hair and golden, tanned skin. Sam eyes widened when it all hit him. He turned to his Boss. "Is that…"

Greg nodded, "Alaleh."

Sam was still in shock, he turned back to look at the woman who had made her way down the steps. Once down the soldier handed the little boy, Sam guess maybe 2 or 3 years old, back to Alaleh. Another realisation hit Sam, "Is that…" Again turning to the Boss.

Greg laughed, "You have a very limited vocabulary today." The others laughed at Sam's expression. Nobody has ever caught Sam off-guard like this.

"That's Ben's son." Sam said to himself, as tears came to his eyes. He watched as George walked up to Alaleh and her son, hugging her and kissing the little boy. Sam couldn't believe what Greg had done for him and for Ben's family. "Thank you, Boss." Sam choked out, reaching over and pulling Greg into an embraced. "You have no ideal what this means to me."

Greg patted Sam's back, "Oh I think I do." He let Sam go, "Go to them. It's a family reunion and Ben would want you to be apart of it." Sam looked at the rest of the team who couldn't help but tear up at the beautiful reunion happening in front of them. They nodded for Sam to go. Sam didn't hesitate any longer. He ran over to the family. At first he just stood there, then George pulled him in to the circle. The team grinned when Sam picked up Ben's son and held him high in the air, spinning him around. The little boy's laughter could be heard from where they were. Sam lowered the boy back into his arms and kissed him on the forehead. It was the most beautiful sight any of them have ever seen.

**THE END **


End file.
